


Позвонишь, может быть? (но не в библиотеке)

by Katrinos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Stiles, Fluff and Angst, Glasses!Stiles, Librarian!Derek, M/M, Making Out, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, POV Alternating, grad student!Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos
Summary: Стайлз студент в УКЛА, а Дерек работает в библиотеке университета. Однажды Стайлзу позвонили с неизвестного номера по ошибке, так у него и завязалась переписка с Таинственным Незнакомцем, любящим астрономию. А Дереку нравится один Неуклюжий Хипстер.





	1. Неправильно набранный номер.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [call me, maybe (but not in the library)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869171) by [bibliosexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliosexual/pseuds/bibliosexual). 



> Колледж!AU; пожара не было, все Хейлы живы; оборотни существуют.  
> Спасибо за беттинг героической Halisa aka NaVi, а Dark Mousy за чудесный арт и оформление)))  
> Арт - http://i.imgur.com/8pZBgNt.jpg  
> Переведено для феста Teen Bang 2017 на diary.ru.

Конечно же, Стайлз сидел в библиотеке, когда у него зазвонил телефон, разрываясь мелодией Call Me Maybe на запредельной громкости. ( _Спасибо за смену рингтона за спиной, Скотт. Очень смешно._ ) Он подскочил на стуле, торопясь остановить шум, пока Суперугрюмый Библиотекарь не появился снова. Последнее, что ему сейчас было нужно, так это быть выгнанным из библиотеки за день до сдачи доклада по Второй мировой войне. Но, подпрыгнув, Стайлз ударил по столу, так что телефон, записи и кофе полетели на пол. Каким-то образом кофе не убил телефон, который продолжало разрывать: Hot night, wind was blowing, where do you think you're going, baby...*

Наконец схватив его, Стайлз бросился в туалет через весь читальный зал. Его руки тряслись от кофеина, но он все же сумел нажать на кнопку вызова. И раньше, чем смог хоть что-нибудь сказать, незнакомый мужской голос произнес (точнее, это было больше похоже на рычание): «Полагаю, ты думаешь, что можешь забить на меня, но ошибаешься. Проблема сама по себе не исчезнет лишь потому, что ты ее игнорируешь. И тебе еще многое нужно узнать перед своим первым полнолунием».

Стайлз взглянул на телефон и нахмурился, проверяя номер звонившего. Он ожидал, что это будет Скотт, потому что они договорились встретиться здесь час назад и Скотт, видимо, снова продинамил его, чтобы пообжиматься с Эллисон. Но звонил точно не его лучший друг со второго класса, а неизвестный и с местного номера. Прислонившись к раковине, Стайлз приложил телефон обратно к уху как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать, как таинственный незнакомец требовательно спросил: «Эй? Ты там?»

Стайлз растерялся:

– Ммм?

Таинственный Незнакомец рассердился. 

– Отлично, ты не хочешь говорить со мной, понял. Я тем более не хочу с тобой разговаривать, но мы все равно это сделаем. Тебе лучше появиться в кофейне через полчаса, или я снова вломлюсь в твою комнату. И плевать, как странно на тебя потом будет смотреть соседка. 

– Кофе – это хорошо. Я люблю кофе, – осторожно произнес Стайлз. Было понятно, что ошиблись номером, но разговор все же был очень интересным. 

На другом конце провода надолго замолчали, а потом: 

– Ты не Эрика. 

Стайлз ничего не мог поделать. Он рассмеялся. 

– Ага, нет, чувак, это было бы довольно трудно, ведь я парень. 

– Точно. Эм. Прости, ошибся номером… – начал Таинственный Незнакомец грубовато-смущенным тоном, но Стайлз отвлекся, когда рыжеволосая девушка на опасно высоких каблуках влетела в туалет, при этом роясь в своей сумочке. 

Стайлз выпрямился, широко раскрыв рот, и движение, по-видимому, привлекло внимание девушки. Вскинув голову, она испуганно ахнула: 

– Ой! – а после возмутилась: – Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

– А на что это похоже? И что значит, что я делаю? Что ты тут… – оскорбился было Стайлз.

Она эмоционально взмахнула руками.

– Это женский туалет!

По всей вероятности, Таинственный Незнакомец услышал ее, так как издал что-то среднее между кашлем и смехом. Но Стайлз был слишком занят, извиняясь, краснея и спасаясь бегством, чтобы обратить на это внимание. Он выскочил в коридор, при этом пытаясь удостовериться, что никто не видел, как он выбежал из женского туалета, на несколько секунд забыв, что держал телефон у уха.

– Ты еще здесь? – едва отдышавшись, спросил он, хватаясь за грудь. Его сердце бешено стучало под ладонью.

Таинственный Незнакомец фыркнул. 

– Почему-то да.

– Точно. Что ж. Прости, что я не Эрика, или, точнее, мне совсем не жаль, раз ты так чертовски жутко звучишь и явно сердит на нее, но, короче, думаю, эм, пока, – он сбросил вызов и тяжело привалился к ближайшей полке, переводя дыхание. Но потом, вспомнив о пролитом кофе, выругался себе под нос. Ему все еще нужно было написать аннотацию и заключение для доклада, а сейчас, вдобавок к этому, ему придется привести в порядок залитые эспрессо конспекты и раздобыть еще кофе. Ведь он ни на что не способен без кофеина после бессонной ночи зубрежки. 

Только когда он зашел в туалет – мужской на этот раз, три раза перед этим проверив, – чтобы взять бумажные полотенца, то увидел свое отражение в зеркале. Черт. Кофейные брызги были по всей передней стороне его белой футболки. Ему и правда уже стоило бы брать с собой сменный комплект одежды, подумал он угрюмо, подсчитывая, как часто он проливал напитки на себя. А теперь ему придется пройти через весь кампус в общежитие, чтобы переодеться. 

Телефон снова зазвонил в кармане, пока Стайлз ползал на четвереньках под библиотечным столом, промакивая сложенными вместе бумажными полотенцами пятно на испорченном им ковре. Стайлз дернулся, ударившись головой о крышку стола, но все же сумел быстро достать телефон чуть ли не со скоростью ниндзя. Полагая, что это был Скотт, он сразу заговорил:

– Привет, итак, я только что в некотором роде побил личный рекорд по неуклюжести – пролил кофе на пол в библиотеке. Снова. Но в любом случае, как дела?

– Сегодня не твой день, так ведь?

Стайлз мог поклясться, что его сердце перестало биться. Это был не Скотт. Это...

– Извини, что рушу твои мечты, но я все еще не Эрика, – сказал Стайлз, ухмыляясь, даже зная, что Таинственный Незнакомец не видит его.

– Ты бросил трубку, – сказал Таинственный Незнакомец.

Стайлз нахмурился, растерявшись. 

– Эм, да? Неправильно набранный номер, помнишь? Не думаю, что можно было еще что-то обсудить.

– Я не жуткий, – проворчал парень. 

Стайлз рассмеялся.

– И где логика? 

– Просто хочу все прояснить. Я не жуткий. А ты сказал, что я такой. Но я правда не врывался в комнату Эрики. Мы встречались какое-то время, и у меня остался ее ключ.

– Ага, вот и хорошо, – Стайлз решил, что на самом деле это выглядело так же хорошо, как и ковер. Он хотя бы был темно-серым, а коричневое пятно почти было не заметно, если ты не знал, куда смотреть. 

– И насчет полнолуния, – продолжил Таинственный Незнакомец. – Эрика увлекается астрономией и звездами. Мы должны были встретиться за кофе и поговорить об этом. 

– Конечно. Наслаждайся своим свиданием, – Стайлз повесил трубку. Что за странный тип. С чертовски сексуальным голосом, но все же. Стайлз прочистил горло. У него были дела поважнее. Пора идти за кофе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Жаркая ночь, легкий ветерок… Куда, по-твоему, ты собираешься, малыш?»


	2. Кофе с Эрикой.

Телефон Дерека просигналил, когда тот нес кофе к своему обычному столику у окна. Он опустился на стул и взглянул на сообщение от Лоры.

_«Привет, братишка, Эрика в пути. Она даст свой номер, когда доберется. Не вырывай ей горло зубами, лады?»_

_«Ты когда-нибудь забудешь, что я это сказал?»_ – написал Дерек в ответ, сделал глоток кофе и поморщился. Бариста добавил слишком много сахара, опять.

Колокольчик на двери зазвонил. Дерек поднял взгляд и замер, желудок сделал кульбит. Снова тот парень. Долговязый неуклюжий посетитель с постоянно взъерошенными волосами, отвлекающими родинками и хипстерскими очками, которые всегда норовили сползти на кончик носа. Он направился прямиком к прилавку и, пока ожидал свой напиток, без умолку болтал. Рубашка, которая была на нем сегодня, сильно подчеркивала остроту его лопаток, а джинсы были настолько узкими, что не ясно было, как он в них передвигался. Дерек понял, что стиснул свою чашку с кофе так сильно, что мог бы сломать, поэтому заставил себя расслабиться и отвести взгляд.

Его телефон дважды просигналил.

_«Ха-ха, конечно нет, ты же знаешь, что я никогда этого не забуду»._

_«Кстати, пока ждешь, видел кого-нибудь симпатичного?»_

Дерек стиснул зубы и запихнул телефон в карман. На это он уж точно не собирался отвечать. У прилавка он услышал быстрый ритм сердца Неуклюжего Хипстера и звук его голоса. Дерек поздно понял, что, принюхиваясь к запаху тел, сливок, сахара, кофе и массе других, он искал этот теплый, безошибочно узнаваемый запах книг, травы, мыла с лимонной вербеной и еще чего-то, что он никогда не мог разобрать. Вот оно. Едва различимый аромат достиг его, сильно смешиваясь с неизбежными нотами кофе. Он затуманил Дереку голову, и тот пожалел, что продолжил глядеть, даже когда Неуклюжий Хипстер повернулся и его широко открытые карие глаза встретились с глазами Дерека. 

Дерек моргнул, а Неуклюжий Хипстер слабо ему помахал и робко улыбнулся. У него были впечатляющие кофейные брызги по всей передней части его футболки, как рассеянно заметил Дерек. И понял, что снова смотрел нахмурившись (обычное выражение его лица), только когда улыбка Неуклюжего Хипстера поникла и он отвернулся. 

Блондинка в кожаной куртке, на убийственно высоких каблуках и с яркой помадой влетела в дверь, едва та закрылась за Неуклюжим Хипстером. Дерек выпрямился на стуле и на этот раз напустил на себя сердитый вид специально. Эрика, широко ухмыляясь, подошла к его столу.

– Готов поговорить? – спросила она и – потому что она, очевидно, не имела никакого чувства самосохранения – потрепала его по щеке, затем подмигнула и уселась напротив.

Дерек тяжело выдохнул через нос и сжал руки в кулаки, чтобы не выпустить когти.

– Да, – заскрежетал он зубами. – Но сначала мне нужен твой телефонный номер. Твой настоящий номер. 

– Ах, детка, не понимаешь ты шуток, – надулась она, но, потянувшись за салфеткой, написала на ней номер. Дерек сразу же его набрал, чтобы проверить, и услышал, как ее телефон зазвонил в кармане. Больше никаких неверных номеров.

Дерек не думал о Неуклюжем Хипстере, пока не началась его смена в восемь вечера. Он расположился за стойкой, листая список контактов в телефоне, когда нашел незнакомый номер в истории звонков. Он долго на него смотрел, пока одна студентка не подошла к нему узнать про книгу по криминальной клинической психологии. Когда он на автопилоте проверял базу данных, его осенило. Парень с неправильным номером был в библиотеке и пролил кофе. Неуклюжий Хипстер зашел в кафе, явно до этого пролив свой кофе. Неуклюжий Хипстер часто посещал эту библиотеку, был студентом, даже раньше проливал здесь кофе. Что если?.. Нет, это было бы слишком легко, очень много совпадений.

Но как только появился шанс, Дерек направился к столу, за которым, как он знал, всегда сидел Неуклюжий Хипстер. Сейчас его там не было, поэтому Дерек, подкравшись, проверил ковер вокруг стула. И правда, вот уродливое новое пятно на ковре, темно-коричневое и размером с его ладонь. В Дереке боролись противоречивые чувства. Ведь он доходчиво объяснил парню, что приносить напитки в библиотеку запрещено, и вот доказательство, что Неуклюжий Хипстер все равно собирался это сделать, точнее уже сделал. Но он буквально слышал голос Лоры в своей голове: _«О боже, у тебя его номер! Ты сохнешь по нему с тех пор, как увидел, а теперь узнал его номер! Напиши ему сейчас же!»_

– Это ничего не меняет. Я не сохну по нему, – пробормотал Дерек себе под нос, возвращаясь обратно через стеллажи. – И как я объясню, откуда у меня его номер?

Но тем не менее он записал его в свой телефон как «Неправильно Набранный Парень». Почему бы и нет. Это не значит, что он будет на самом деле использовать номер.


	3. И тогда все началось.

Стайлз получил сообщение два дня спустя, когда, растянувшись на полу своей комнаты в общежитии, приводил в порядок конспекты по экономике.

_«В последний раз говорю, я никому НЕ вырываю горло своими зубами»._

Стайлз удивился, узнав номер. Это был тот парень-астроном. Стайлз растерянно уставился на сообщение, думая: «Этот парень становится все чуднее и чуднее», – но, прежде чем он успел поразмыслить над ответом, экран снова засветился новым сообщением. 

_«Извини, не обращай внимания. Снова не тот номер»._

Стайлз не смог удержаться. 

_«Переписываешься с Эрикой?»_

Астроном ответил менее чем через минуту. 

_«Нет, с Лорой. Моей сестрой. И еще – я правда не собираюсь никому ничего вырывать. Это шутка для своих»._

_«Ладно_ , – написал Стайлз в ответ и импульсивно добавил: _– Так как прошло свидание с Эрикой? Удалось поговорить о лунных циклах? ;–)»_

 _«Тьфу, ты один из тех, кто ставит носы на смайлы?»_ – написал Астроном вместо того, чтобы ответить на вопрос.

Стайлз на это рассмеялся, потому что «тьфу» было последним, что он ожидал от сердитого и ворчливого Таинственного Незнакомца. 

Так все и началось. Стайлз обнаружил, что начал много писать парню, почти ежедневно. 

_«Какая-то девчонка с кольцом в носу заняла мой любимый стол в библиотеке»_ , или _«Снова только что пролил кофе. Уже дважды за месяц, но хоть в этот раз я был на улице»_ , или _«Экономика такая скучная, но плюс в том, что я стал суперхорош в рисовании Бэтмена на полях учебника»._

_«Только Бэтмена?»_

_«Ну, нет, здесь целое DC-сообщество на главе про теорию оптимальной остановки (хуже не придумаешь! Ненавижу экономику). Вообще, я рисую Бэтмена чаще всего, потому что он легче. И круче»._

_«Нет, Росомаха круче»_ , – ответил Астроном, и ох что началось. Они обсуждали уникальность разных героев «Марвел» и DC примерно следующие полтора часа, хотя вместо этого Стайлз должен был готовиться к лабораторной на завтра. Но он ни о чем не сожалел. 

К концу второй недели переписки Стайлз знал, что Астроном одевался почти всегда в черное и серое, старался делать тонкие отсылки к «Звездным войнам» везде, где это было возможно, и ненавидел йогурт, громкую связь на телефонах и пустую болтовню помимо всего прочего. Предпочитал вафлям блины и дня не мог прожить без кофе. Стайлз даже узнал, что Астроном тоже учится в УКЛА*, не то чтобы он когда-либо предполагал, что они встретятся, видимо, как и Астроном. У них была совсем не такая дружба. Стайлз знал разные мелочи о нем, но не его имя, внешность и встречался ли он с кем-нибудь.

Хотя Стайлз и не надеялся, что Астроном был свободен. Стайлз был почти уверен, что это плохая идея – влюбляться в кого-нибудь, когда ваши отношения целиком состоят из случайных сообщений. Нет, определенно не было никаких чувств, и неважно, сколько заинтересованных взглядов и наводящих вопросов он получил от Лидии, когда писал Астроному в ее присутствии. Астроном не станет следующей Лидией для Стайлза. Нет. Теперь он будет осторожнее.

Дерек только что отправил СМС Неуклюжему Хипстеру, когда читательница подошла спросить про неизвестную ему книгу стихов.

– Нет, я почти уверена, что она начинается на «В», – утверждала девушка, при этом склонившись над столом выдачи книг и заправив темную прядь волос за ухо. – И название только из одного слова… 

– Какого?

Сердце Дерека подпрыгнуло. Неуклюжий Хипстер, на котором была забавная вязаная шапка, появился словно из ниоткуда и прислонился к столу рядом с девушкой. Дереку не понравилось, как близко друг к другу они стояли. 

– О, привет, Стайлз, – радостно поздоровалась она с ним.

– Стайлз? Что за имя Стайлз? – спросил Дерек и нахмурился, чтобы скрыть радость от того, что он наконец-то узнал имя Неуклюжего Хипстера, не спрашивая того (потому что это значило бы, что Дерек заинтересован в парне, но это было не так. Совсем не так).

– Это прозвище, потому что моя фамилия Стилински, а имя слишком ужасно, – терпеливо объяснил Неуклюжий Хипстер, прежде чем вновь обратиться к девушке. – Итак, Эллисон, что ты сегодня ищешь?

– В последний раз когда я проверял, ты здесь не работал, – проворчал Дерек, но Стайлз и девушка – Эллисон – проигнорировали его. 

Эллисон снова начала описывать книгу, и Стайлз почти сразу же ее перебил. 

– О, о, знаю! «Влюбленность»* Ричарда Сайкена!

Эллисон моргнула, удивившись, а потом подарила ему ослепительную улыбку. 

– Вау, да, это она!

Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ, отчего в животе у Дерека все перевернулось – они встречаются? или хотели бы? – а затем проговорил:

– Это похоже на литературную игру «Рискуй!»*. Я в этом разбираюсь. Еще что-нибудь?

– Нет, только «Влюбленность», – ответила Эллисон. – И так здорово, что ты о ней слышал! Я и не знала, что ты любишь поэзию, – Эллисон выглядела впечатленной, отчего Дерек нахмурился еще сильнее.

– Иногда всплывает в моем избранном «Тамблера», – легко объяснил Стайлз и вовлек ее в оживленную беседу о тамблер-блогах.

Дерек тем временем понял, что уставился на губы Стайлза. Поэтому он заставил себя смотреть на свой монитор, глядя на пустую строчку в каталоге поиска и притворяясь, что усиленно читает, пока Стайлз и Эллисон не ушли.

Что с того, что теперь он знал имя Стайлза? Дерек был все еще просто незнакомым парнем, которому Стайлз писал СМС от скуки, ничего больше, и Стайлз едва глядел на Дерека в обычной жизни. Нет, хуже: обычно он активно избегал Дерека, потому что тайком пытался пронести еду и кофе. Возможно, Стайлз ненавидел его, и Дерек не мог его в этом винить. Но и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Стайлз был просто таким сбивающим с толку, раздражающим, неугомонным, болтливым и привлекательным… 

Его телефон просигналил, и Дерек почувствовал хорошо знакомый восторг, надеясь, что сообщение от Стайлза. Но нет, в этот раз оно было от той рыжеволосой с его прикладного курса по криптографии, Лидии Мартин, и ему действительно не стоило так расстраиваться. Он знал, что Стайлз, должно быть, все еще бродит где-то между стеллажей с Эллисон в поисках той книги со стихами, а не сидит и пишет Дереку ответ. 

Дерек прочитал сообщение – приглашение, отправленное общей рассылкой ( _«Надеюсь вас всех увидеть_ » и т.д.), на глупую вечеринку в доме парня Лидии – мудака Джексона – в следующую среду. Он ни за что туда не пойдет, хотя и не будет работать в этот день. Дерек ненавидел на вечеринках стоять в углу, избегая пьяных девушек (иногда и парней), флиртующих с ним и пытающихся с ним потанцевать. В последний раз кто-то из них даже пролил пиво на его любимые кроссовки. Нет, он не пойдет. 

Только, видимо, Лидия была телепатом, более того, телепатом на большом расстоянии, потому что вслед за сообщением группе она прислала: _«Это касается и ТЕБЯ, Дерек Хейл»._ (Дерек представил ее яростно указывающей на него, словно дядя Сэм на военных плакатах). _«Я могу прибегнуть и к шантажу, чтобы вытащить тебя в люди»._

Дерек не понимал, чем именно она ему угрожает, ведь они едва говорили за пределами курса, но это была Лидия, и он знал, что она что-нибудь да отыщет, если до этого дойдет дело. Он тяжело вздохнул и коротко написал: _«Ты победила, я приеду»_. 

Он пойдет, ладно. И пробудет там достаточно долго, чтобы Лидия Мартин увидела, что он появился, а потом он вернется домой раньше, чем Лора даже поймет, что он куда-то уходил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Калифорнийский университет в Лос-Анджелесе (UCLA).  
> *Название «Crush» также можно перевести как «Сокрушительный удар»  
> *Jeopardy – телевизионная игра-викторина. Российский аналог – «Своя игра».


	4. У Стайлза появилась идея.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Так что Дерек крупно попал._

Стайлза дико раздражала привычка Хмурого Библиотекаря появляться у его стола словно из ниоткуда, стоило Стайлзу открыть пачку чипсов. Серьезно, у парня был что – суперслух? После стольких лет стараний держать отца на диете Стайлз научился мастерски тихо открывать шуршащие пакеты с нездоровой пищей, однако еще ни разу не смог провести этого парня.

– Так подружись с ним, – предложил Скотт, перебивая разглагольствования Стайлза. 

Стайлз аж сел на кровати.

– Думаешь, он бы забил на правила ради меня, если бы мы были друзьями? Ты думаешь, мы могли бы стать друзьями?

– Или больше чем друзьями, – сказал Скотт, с намеком приподняв брови, и добавил, едва Стайлз охнул: – Я знаю, что ты считаешь его горячим.

Стайлз упал на кровать с театральным стоном. 

– Горяч как солнце и так же недостижим. 

– Нет. Тебе нельзя так думать. Позитивнее, Стайлз, – на мгновение Скотту удалось прозвучать строго. 

Стайлз фыркнул. 

– Ладно. Признаюсь, он и правда привлекательный, с этими мускулами, и щетиной, и глазами, и да, мне лучше на этом остановиться, прежде чем я поставлю себя в неловкое положение. Я пытаюсь сказать, что да, может быть, меня немного и влечет к нему, но…

Телефон Стайлза просигналил. 

 

**От: Астроном**

_«Я все себе говорю, что больше не стану покупать новые книги, пока не прочту прежние, но снова не получается»._

 

**От: Астроном**

_«Помнишь, ты говорил, что я живу как в танке, раз никогда не читал “Игру Эндера”? Что ж, больше нет. Купил сегодня. И “Бегущего в лабиринте”, так что прекрати меня донимать и по этому поводу тоже»._

 

Стайлз глупо улыбнулся и начал писать Астроному о том, как он читал «Игру Эндера» и…

– Эй, – Скотт щелкнул пальцами у лица Стайлза. – Мы тут разговариваем. Никаких СМС Таинственному Парню или как ты там называешь его в своей голове…

– Астроном, – поправил Стайлз. – И я не сказал, кому писал.

Скотт закатил глаза. 

– Нет, но нетрудно догадаться, особенно когда ты так смотришь в телефон. Чего бы он ни хотел, это может подождать. Я два дня тебя не видел, и сейчас мы наконец-то вместе тусуемся, и если я не пишу Эллисон, то и ты не пишешь Астроному.

Стайлз бросил извиняющийся взгляд на телефон, перед тем как убрать его в карман. 

– Ладно, справедливо. На чем мы остановились?

– Хмурый Библиотекарь горяч, но…?

– Ох, да. Он горяч, и я, может быть, увлечен им, но только и всего. Так что не вмешивайся, мистер Безнадежно Тайный Романтик. Это значит никаких намеков и попыток свести нас или еще что-нибудь подобное. Ясно? А сейчас давай вернемся к той части разговора, где ты думаешь, что у меня есть шанс заставить самого сердитого библиотекаря в мире полюбить меня. В платоническом смысле, конечно. 

– Потому что я так думаю, – проговорил Скотт, улыбаясь. – Пойми, может быть, я и предвзят, но считаю, что ты отличный друг. Любой, кто не хочет дружить со Стайлзом Стилински, наверное, чокнутый.  
Стайлз запустил в него подушкой. 

– Ах, ты очарователен, когда пытаешься подстегнуть мое эго. Но правда, ты слишком самоуверен, если считаешь, что мне когда-нибудь удастся подружиться с Хмурым Библиотекарем. Думаю, единственная вещь, которая ему во мне нравится, это моя спина, когда я ухожу.

– Ну да, может быть, – неохотно согласился Скотт. – Но, кажется, он такой со всеми, а ты еще ничего не сделал, чтобы он оценил, какой ты классный, так чего ты ожидал?

– Чуточку снисхождения и понимания, когда я пропустил ужин и был голоден, а мне нужно было уйму всего найти? – предложил Стайлз. – Или улыбку? Одну только крошечную улыбку, хоть раз? Черт, даже просто прекратить так сердито смотреть, хоть немного. Ты думаешь, я слишком многого прошу?

Скотт закатил глаза...

– Для него, возможно, и много, но смотри, если у кого-то и есть с ним шанс, то только у тебя. Ты излучаешь положительные эмоции, а еще ты забавный, умный и добиваешься того, что хочешь, – если, конечно, это не Лидия Мартин, но эй, не смотри на меня так, знаю, мы договорились не вспоминать об этом. Я пытаюсь сказать, что у тебя действительно есть шанс в этот чертов раз, если ты решишь, что сам этого хочешь. 

– Что ж, – вздохнул Стайлз, изображая жертву обстоятельств, – если это значит есть в библиотеке без конфискации моих чипсов каждый раз… 

Скотт заулыбался. 

– Именно, главное – мотивация! А теперь давай забудем о делах сердечных и сыграем в «Варкрафт»?

И это предложение Стайлз определенно готов был поддержать. Не зря Скотт был его лучшим другом.

Дерек был растерян.

Обычно Стайлз прокрадывался мимо стола для выдачи книг по дороге к стеллажам, так как пытался пронести контрабандой еду в рюкзаке, но сегодня он подошел прямо к Дереку, посмотрел ему в глаза и сказал:

– Мне тут пришло в голову, что мы так официально и не представились, так что... Я Стайлз Стилински. И я из Бикон-Хиллз, второкурсник, главные предметы – криминальная психология и английский. А ты?

– Дерек, – ответил Дерек, слишком удивившись, чтобы даже притвориться сердитым, и, раньше чем он успел сказать еще что-то, Стайлз продолжил: 

– Тогда приятно познакомиться, Дерек. Сейчас я собираюсь написать доклад по истории на тему мужского обрезания, но, будь уверен, еще пересечемся, – и он, честное слово, подмигнул Дереку, прежде чем развернуться и направиться к стеллажам.

Ночь тянулась медленно, и поэтому Дерек провел следующие полчаса просто задумчиво уставившись в экран компьютера, разбирая каждое слово и жест Стайлза. А пришедший позже Айзек одарил Дерека своим самым подозрительным взглядом, потому что Дерек, король хмурости и мастер запугивания непокорных первокурсников за десять или меньше слов, улыбался.

Дерек продолжал теряться, потому что странное поведение Стайлза на этом не закончилось. Нет, оказалось, что это было только начало.

Придя на смену в четверг вечером, Дерек обнаружил дымящийся стаканчик кофе рядом с клавиатурой. Сначала он решил, что, наверное, это Бойд оставил, раз его смена закончилась прямо перед Дереком и он тоже работал за этим столом. Но нет, имя Дерека маркером было написано на стаканчике, и когда Дерек сделал глоток, то понял, что это его любимый американо с небольшим количеством сахара. Несколько следующих дней Дерек находил новый кофе, ожидающий его в начале каждой смены, и однажды, когда он пришел немного пораньше, то застал Стайлза, оставляющего американо для него. После небольшого допроса Дерек узнал, что тот, подкупив Айзека, выведал предпочтения Дерека.

Когда же Дерек поинтересовался, зачем он это сделал, Стайлз просто улыбнулся, чуть наклонившись, будто собирался поцеловать его (увы, нет, но Дерек не удержался и кинул взгляд на пухлые губы Стайлза, а потом внутренне запаниковал, что тот, наверное, заметил), и, пожав плечами, сказал:

– Выглядишь так, словно тебе стоит взбодриться, – по звуку биения чужого сердца Дерек знал, что Стайлз лгал или как минимум был честен только наполовину, но Дерек не мог спросить о настоящей причине.

И вдобавок к кофе Стайлз, видимо, решил, что ему нравилось разговаривать с Дереком. Казалось, что теперь он чуть ли не все время находился в библиотеке и почти никогда за своим столом, оставляя там свой рюкзак, ноутбук и еду, за которую внезапно, как ни странно, Дерек совсем не ругался.

Стайлз постоянно находил его, пока Дерек выставлял на полки книги, или искал их, или оформлял ими стол. Дерек пытался выглядеть незаинтересованным, когда Стайлз исторгал впечатляющий поток комментариев обо всем: от книг у Дерека в тележке до еды в кафетерии или о том, как обидно и просто некрасиво поступал его сосед по комнате Скотт, воруя остатки китайской еды Стайлза из мини-холодильника. Стайлз зависал с Дереком, словно они были лучшими друзьями, и казался искренне заинтересованным, спрашивая Дерека, нравилось ли ему быть библиотекарем (да, чаще всего, когда его не донимали приставучие старшекурсники), или какому герою из «Гарри Поттера» он симпатизировал больше (Снейпу), или какой его любимый цвет (черный, а у Стайлза красный, Дерек знал это из сообщений, но не мог сказать).

Он думал и думал об этой внезапной перемене в Стайлзе, и после недели бесплатных, едва сладких американо и разговоров в перерывах от учебы он решил, что, может быть, Стайлз выяснил, кому он писал, и пытался так заставить Дерека признаться в этом. Но нет, по его сообщениям (которые Дерек, конечно же, сильно не анализировал) было видно, что он все еще понятия не имел об этом, и поэтому Дерек пришел лишь к одному выводу: Стайлз хотел ему понравиться. И, более того, Стайлзу по непонятной причине нравился Дерек. Может быть, даже _очень_.

Конечно, это давало Дереку надежду. С каждым новым стаканчиком кофе, с каждой едва ли не робкой улыбкой, с каждым добродушным подшучиванием его оборона все сильнее ломалась, пока он уже ничего не мог с собой поделать: он позволил себе этого захотеть. Он хотел Стайлза. Хотел чего-то более серьезного, чем несколько разговоров у стеллажей и случайных встреч в кафе «У Джимми». Он желал этого все больше и больше каждый день.

Из их переписки Дерек знал даже лучше, чем Стайлз, как много у них было общего. И злило то, что он знал так много мелочей о Стайлзе, и то, что он мог бы выяснить еще больше. Казалось, что все напоминало ему о Стайлзе: забавные футболки, книги, которые он расставлял на полках и узнавал в них любимые Стайлзом криминальные шоу по телевизору, хипстерские шапки, хипстерские очки и черные узкие джинсы – боже, они были словно повсюду и непременно отвлекали. И Дерек бы никогда не решил, что у него фетиш на очки, но, видимо, так оно и было. Даже от аромата кофе у Дерека сердце сбивалось с ритма. И он не думал, что когда-нибудь видел кого-то такого же красивого, как Стайлз. He мог даже вспомнить, хотел ли раньше он так сильно прикоснуться к кому-нибудь.

Он вспоминал, как Стайлз кокетливо наклонялся над столом, как эти руки с длинными пальцами размахивали, когда их хозяин говорил о новой понравившейся книге или пересказывал вчерашнюю шутку Скотта, что постепенно память переходила в фантазии, когда он воображал, как Стайлз умолкал и смотрел на Дерека этими медово-карими глазами. Представлял, что Стайлз украдкой смотрел на губы Дерека, мечтая о поцелуе с ним. Или как Стайлз позвал бы его на последний фильм о Железном человеке, а может быть, как пригласил бы в свою комнату (где его соседа очень кстати не было бы, потому что это была фантазия Дерека и он мог сделать её такой, как ему нравилось) на попкорн и марафон по «Людям Икс». Он представлял, как Стайлз восторгался бы камаро Дерека, смеялся бы на чем-то сказанным Дереком, улыбался всем телом, стоял бы так близко, что Дерек мог бы почувствовать дразнящее тепло чужой кожи, вдохнуть резкий запах его возбуждения и услышать быстрый, взволнованный ритм его сердца, такой же громкий, как и у Дерека. А потом, позже, Стайлз позволил бы Дереку целовать его ресницы и этот изящный вздернутый нос, а запрокинув голову, дал бы Дереку провести языком по подбородку и поцеловать каждую родинку на этой длинной бледной шее. Он мечтал и о других местах, которые Стайлз разрешил бы Дереку поцеловать, укусить, пометить. Лаская себя, Дерек кончил просто от мысли о своих руках, невинно лежащих на пояснице Стайлза, и своем рте на восхитительном изгибе ключицы Стайлза, где пульс бы быстро и сильно бился лишь для него.

С тех пор как Стайлз формально представился, прошло не больше недели, но чем больше Дерек думал об этом, тем больше был уверен, что Стайлз чувствовал то же самое.


	5. Вечеринка Лидии.

Пока вечеринка Джексона и Лидии проходила довольно весело. Стайлз был почти уверен, что весь его дом мог поместиться у Джексона Уиттмора. Дважды. Здесь было полно комнат для танцев и заполненных, похоже, половиной студентов из УКЛА. После нескольких танцев (где он скакал, прыгал и головокружительно вращался, ухитрившись каким-то чудом не зарядить никому в глаз) с Дэнни где-то в первые полчаса вечеринки Стайлз отправился на поиски туалета. Он считал, что запомнил его расположение, так как уже несколько раз бывал здесь на вечеринках. Пройдя несколько комнат, он оказался в холле прямо перед открывающейся входной дверью. Оглянувшись через плечо из-за того, что позади кто-то уронил стакан на паркет, Стайлз врезался в вошедшего, который, по ощущениям, был горой мышц.

– Уф, – произнес Стайлз в грудь парня и, отступив на шаг, нервным жестом поправил сползшие на кончик носа очки. И оказалось, что смотрел он прямо на Дерека. Ну конечно. Стайлзу всегда чертовски везло. 

Дерек, как и ожидалось, выглядел словно кто-то только что пнул его щенка, и, черт побери, потребовалась неделя, чтобы попробовать с ним подружиться. Не то чтобы его старания были успешными, но Дерек если и не питал к нему особой любви, то хотя бы, кажется, уже готов был терпеть Стайлза. 

– Извини! Не смотрел, куда иду! – пискнул Стайлз (вполне мужественно, конечно) и прошмыгнул мимо него, вдруг неловко себя почувствовав в узкой черной хенли, которую ему пришлось надеть по настоянию Эллисон вместо своих привычных остроумных футболок и клетчатых рубашек.

К его удивлению, Дерек последовал за ним через толпу, держась позади него так близко, что Стайлз чувствовал горячее дыхание на затылке. Добравшись до ванной, Стайлз обернулся и оказался чуть ли не нос к носу с Дереком.

– Ладно, я тут собираюсь использовать туалет по назначению, и мне там компания не нужна, так что прекрати уже меня преследовать, – сказал Стайлз, закрыв дверь перед Дереком. Возможно, понадобится две недели американо и кокетливо-нудных разговоров, чтобы все загладить, но сейчас Стайлза это совсем не заботило. 

Когда же он вышел через пару минут, в туалет уже выстроилась очередь, а Дерек все еще топтался у двери, хотя и отошел на несколько шагов. У него было забавное выражение на лице, а не сердитый взгляд, как обычно. У кого-нибудь другого Стайлз бы назвал это выражение смущенным, робким, может быть, даже полным надежды. Но Дерек на такие эмоции был не способен, Стайлз был уверен на все девяносто девять процентов.

– Не знал, что ты будешь здесь, – проговорил Дерек так тихо, что Стайлз едва смог его расслышать из-за резких звуков басов, доносящихся в коридор из главной части дома.

– Ага, я дружу с Лидией со средней школы. Само собой, что буду на любой вечеринке, которую она устроит. Хотя не переживай, – успокоил его Стайлз, запустив пальцы во взмокшие волосы и выдавив улыбку, – ты можешь избегать меня сегодня не особо и стараясь, спасибо размерам этого места. 

Стайлз уже было хотел уйти, но Дерек поспешно преградил ему дорогу. И Стайлз резко осознал близость их тел, которые почти соприкасались в переполненном пространстве.

– Я не хочу тебя избегать, – сказал Дерек низким и грубым голосом, отчего волосы на затылке Стайлза приподнялись, а затем взглянул на его рот, слегка наклонившись вперед, и Стайлз почувствовал, как его сердцебиение пустилось вскачь, и черт, _глаза_ Дерека...

И-и-и-и парень, стоявший следующим в очереди в туалет, согнулся пополам, и его вырвало на ковер у их ног. 

Стайлз отпрыгнул как раз вовремя, чтобы брызги не угодили на кроссовки, а лицо Дерека выражало крайнее отвращение. Парень, которого только что стошнило, вытер рот рукой и застонал, покачнувшись в сторону Стайлза, а тот рефлекторно поймал его. Парень был тяжелее, чем выглядел, а он когда крепко обхватил Стайлза за талию, тот споткнулся, ударившись о стену в коридоре. Дерек был рядом через секунду, схватив парня за руку и приняв на себя часть его веса, а потом они вместе с ним направились в сторону двери.

Когда они наконец-то вышли на крыльцо и поставили парня в вертикальное положение, оказалось, что это был Гринберг – ну конечно же, черт побери, – и Стайлз пробормотал:

– Я его знаю, мне лучше отвести его домой.

Гринберг хлопнул рукой по плечу Стайлза и немного громче, чем нужно, сказал:

– Приве-е-ет, Стайлз! Классно выглядишь, дружище! Очень секси, очень, очень… – он нахмурился, взглянув на пах Стайлза, – …узкие штаны… 

Дерек не обратил на это внимания (за что Стайлз был благодарен) и спросил: 

– Ты уверен?

Стайлз засомневался, все еще слыша шум голосов и слабый отзвук музыки за дверью, такой энергичной и волнующей, а потом вздохнул.

– Ага, полностью. Кто знает, что случится, если он останется здесь чуть дольше.

– Ладно.

Стайлз начал с крыльца спускать Гринберга вниз по лестнице. Далеко они не ушли. Гринберг расхихикался, они повисли на перилах, и Стайлз неловко похлопал Гринберга по спине.

Дерек стоял поодаль, ухмыляясь, и лишь когда Стайлз состроил умоляющее о помощи лицо – вызвался добровольцем:

– Я тоже поеду. Не похоже, что ты можешь дотащить его до общежития самостоятельно.

– Правда? – Стайлз почувствовал, как его брови взлетели вверх, когда Дерек подхватил Гринберга под другую руку. – Ты поможешь? Я хоть немного, но уже повеселился на вечеринке, а ты же только что пришел. 

– Правда. Невелика потеря. Ненавижу вечеринки.

Стайлз рассмеялся и вытащил ключи от машины из заднего кармана своих красных узких джинс. 

– И почему меня это не удивляет?

Вместе они разместили сонного Гринберга на заднем сиденье джипа. Дерек, как обычно, выглядел угрюмым, но Стайлз решил, что стал лучше разбираться в мириадах взглядов Дерека, потому что был почти уверен, что сейчас на самом деле тот был не слишком недоволен. Больше походило, что он был немного, лишь капельку радостным.

– Но почему тогда пришел, если не хотел здесь находиться? – наконец спросил Стайлз, едва они отъехали от обочины.

– Лидия сказала, что я должен, – просто ответил Дерек, и Стайлз снова рассмеялся. 

– А! Теперь все ясно.

– Именно поэтому, хм, – Дерек повозился с ремнем безопасности, потом с кнопкой кондиционера, после – с радио.

– У меня несколько CD в центральной консоли, если хочешь, – предложил Стайлз, потому что музыка – лучший способ избежать неловкого молчания.

Просмотрев диски, Дерек выбрал АББУ. 

«А твоя мама знает?» началась полминуты спустя, и Стайлз почувствовал, как напряжение ослабло. 

– И откуда ты знаешь Гринберга? – поинтересовался Дерек, фактически впервые сам начав разговор.

– Лакросс.

– Не знал, что ты играешь. 

– Я нет, больше нет, как и Гринберг, к счастью, – Стайлз почувствовал, как его обычная болтливость снова вернулась, и тихо вознес хвалу богам. – Дайте этому парню помахать клюшкой, и неизбежно что-нибудь случится. Но мы играли в одной команде в старшей школе, и у нас было много общих друзей, так что мы общались, вроде как. В любом случае этого оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы я побывал на нескольких тусовках в его общежитии.

– А, ясно.

Далее Стайлз неплохо поддерживал одностороннюю беседу, пока они не доехали до парковки перед общежитием Гринберга, рассказав несколько анекдотов про лакросс и закончив словами: 

– А вот Скотт до сих пор играет. Он здесь в университетской команде. И Скотт еще мой сосед по комнате, впрочем, думаю, что я про это уже упоминал. Все нам говорили, что если мы станем соседями, то это разрушит нашу дружбу, потому что, видимо, это и стало камнем преткновения у многих других, но до сих пор между нами все хорошо. И вот мы здесь!

Стайлз, ведя за собой, показал дорогу в комнату Гринберга, а Дерек шел за ним, неся Гринберга на руках, так как тот уснул, запрокинув голову, отчего стал выглядеть моложе. Стайлз совсем не впечатлился силой Дерека. Ладно, может быть, немного, но решил, что весьма хорошо это скрыл. (В отличии от соседа Гринберга, который нагло рассматривал Дерека, пока тот, не церемонясь, сгрузил Гринберга на кровать.)

Как только они передали заботы о Гринберге, то отправились обратно к дому Джексона в довольно уютном молчании. (У них была АББА, в конце концов.) И длилось это, пока Дерек не подвел его к своей машине. Стайлз разинул рот, потому что хоть он был и не большим ценителем машин, но даже он видел, что блестящая черная камаро – очень хорошая машина, такая хорошая, что небесно-голубой джип Стайлза казался металлоломом. 

– Чувак, ты это видишь?! – Стайлз протянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться, но потом, вовремя спохватившись, опустил ее. – Я сейчас так завидую.

Дерек скромно пожал плечами, не встречаясь глазами со Стайлзом, но Стайлз увидел, как уголки губ Дерека приподнялись в едва заметной улыбке. 

– Несколько лет это была машина моей сестры, но она отдала ее мне, когда я получил степень бакалавра.

– Клево! Ты должен чаще выпускаться. Что ж, думаю, мой папа, скорее всего, собирается сходить со мной куда-нибудь поесть в качестве выпускного подарка. 

– Звучит неплохо, – вежливо сказал Дерек, и вот оно – неловкое молчание, которого они удачно избежали в машине на обратном пути. 

– Еще раз спасибо, что помог, – поблагодарил Стайлз, просто чтобы что-нибудь сказать. Он никогда не был хорош в прощальных речах, всегда неизменно их надолго затягивая.

– Спасибо за предлог, чтобы уйти пораньше.

Дерек обернулся, и они оба оказались лицом к лицу. Когда они успели встать так близко? И вот Дерек снова это сделал: скользнул взглядом по губам Стайлза так, что от этого внутренности Стайлза просто скрутились в узел.

– Без проблем, – выдохнул Стайлз, рассеянно вытирая вспотевшие ладони о задние карманы штанов, и Дерек стоял так близко, что Стайлз чувствовал их смешанное дыхание и почти касался своим лбом лба Дерека, но ничего не мог поделать. Скользнув взглядом на губы Дерека, он понял, что тот заметил, по тому, как сбилось его дыхание. А потом губы Дерека накрыли его, и, о боже, он его целовал, без языка, но это было совсем не главным. А главным было то, что Дерек целовал его, целовал вот уже две секунды, пытаясь добиться от Стайлза ответа, но Стайлз вместо этого замер, потому что какого черта? Дерек ненавидел его, почему же тогда он его целовал…

Стайлз отдернул голову. Дерек взглянул на него с выражением нарастающего ужаса, словно он совсем не собирался этого делать и только сейчас это понял.

Вот дерьмо. 

– Эй, Стайлз! – раздался звонкий голос через лужайку. 

Стайлз подпрыгнул и, чуть не споткнувшись о собственные ноги, обернулся. Это была Эллисон (без Скотта рядом, в кои-то веки – он ушел в последнюю минуту из-за головной боли), и Стайлз не думал, что он когда-либо был так счастлив видеть ее в своей жизни.

– Я так рада, что наконец-то тебя нашла! Не увидела твой джип, подумала, что ты уехал без меня, и уже собиралась позвонить… – и тогда она заметила, что Дерек и Стайлз все еще стояли в личном пространстве друг друга. – Ты готов идти? – спросила она немного неуверенно.

– Эм . . . Да, да, идем! Идти – прекрасная идея, – откликнулся Стайлз. Он еще раз оглянулся на Дерека, который вдруг очень заинтересовался своими ботинками, и попятился назад, нервно приговаривая: – Теперь, когда я немного поработал шофером для Гринберга и, наверное, часть его слюны и рвоты размазана по всей моей рубашке, не думаю, что хочу вернуться на вечеринку, да и Эллисон, как видно, уже готова ехать, вот, так что да. Думаю, скоро увидимся, например завтра, наверное, потому что у меня куча бумажной работы, и, эм, пока! – прокричал Стайлз через плечо, уже нащупав ручку дверцы у джипа. 

– Расскажешь, что это только что было? – спросила Эллисон, как только они отъехали от обочины.

– Не могу… Я… Слова. Я просто… – Стайлз понял, что у него тряслись руки, и он с силой стиснул руль, пока его костяшки не побелели. – Может быть, позже. Определённо позже.

– Хорошо, – согласилась Эллисон, кажется, разрываясь между весельем и беспокойством. – Позже пойдет.


	6. Чувства на каждом шагу.

Как только синий джип Стайлза скрылся из виду, Дерек спрятал лицо в ладонях, утопая в унижении и пытаясь не вдыхать запах Стайлза, все больше знакомое противоречивое сочетание луга и библиотеки, чистый аромат, усиленный сегодня из-за пота и возбуждения. И чувствовать то, как запах Стайлза смешался с собственным запахом Дерека, было слишком. Это мучило его, снова и снова возвращая к тому моменту.

Его желание, и нервы, и доносящаяся музыка из дома, жар между их телами – все слилось вместе, чтобы превратиться в одно смелое движение. Дерек сократил расстояние и попытался вложить в поцелуй все, что он не мог сказать: нежность, но также и жажду, мягкость и тепло на грани превращения во что-то дикое, сокрушительное, безумное и изголодавшееся.

_«Пожалуйста_ , – думал он, неуверенно приподняв руки над грудью Стайлза, но не совсем касаясь его. _– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, покажи, что хочешь этого»._

Но Стайлз не хотел. Надежда Дерека потонула в отчаянии, а потом в чем-то похожем на панику, когда Стайлз продолжил держать рот закрытым, при этом не оттолкнув Дерека прочь, но и не ответив взаимностью.

А потом Стайлз разорвал поцелуй, и Эллисон уже спешила к ним через газон. Стайлз отошел, занервничав и растерявшись, тараторя без умолку, а Дерек глядел куда угодно, лишь бы не на Стайлза. Потому что даже несмотря на глубокий стыд, который ощущал Дерек, он все еще желал Стайлза, но не мог его получить.

Как Дерек мог позволить себе думать, что Стайлз тоже его хочет? Ему стоило послушаться своих инстинктов в тот день, когда Эллисон пришла в библиотеку за сборником стихов. Они в самом деле стояли слишком близко, чтобы быть просто друзьями. И так непринужденно вели себя друг с другом, и были такими довольными, обмениваясь улыбками, а Дерек принял желаемое за действительное.

Конечно, Стайлз не хотел его целовать. У него была шикарная девушка, и, судя по всему, он был натуралом. А эти стаканчики с кофе, эти разговоры у стеллажей? Что ж, Стайлз пытался ему сказать: «Выглядишь так, словно тебе стоит взбодриться». Стайлз был просто добр, а Дерек видел то, что хотел видеть. 

В груди заболело от мысли, что Стайлз не чувствовал к нему ничего, кроме жалости. Он пнул идеально ухоженную траву на газоне Джексона и забрался в камаро. А потом просто сидел, положив голову на руль. Он всеми фибрами души ненавидел мысль о том, что нужно вернуться в свою пустую квартиру и попытаться заснуть. Он ненавидел то, что, будучи оборотнем, он не мог напиться и забыть, что только что произошло, ненавидел то, что ему придется идти завтра на работу и, скорее всего, встретить там Стайлза. Что он тогда скажет? Что тут можно сказать? Дерек был влюблен в Стайлза больше, чем он думал, а Стайлз любил другого человека, вот и все.

– Не знаю, что со мной не так, – сказал Стайлз, обнимая подушку. Времени было чуть больше двух утра, и Скотт сонно уставился на него, но Стайлзу нужно было поговорить, иначе он просто не заснул бы.

Он продолжил: 

– Красавчик поцеловал меня, а я этим не воспользовался. То есть да, он, может быть, немного и мудак, но по понятной причине. Он не злой, просто очень строгий, а я нарушил правила библиотеки и не слушал его, и да, я могу понять, почему он не слишком рад меня видеть.

– Но он тебя поцеловал, – заметил Скотт.

– Как будто мне нужно на это указывать, – закатил глаза Стайлз. – И я бы точно ответил на поцелуй, если бы он дал мне секунду принять тот факт, что он хочет целоваться со мной – _мной_ , из всех людей! Ты не думаешь, что он был немного пьян? 

– Меня там не было, позволь тебе напомнить, но… Нет. Не похоже, что он был пьян. 

– Ага. Но, пьян или не пьян, он определенно пожалел, что поцеловал меня, сразу, как только все закончилось. Ты бы видел, как он посмотрел на меня! Словно я превратился в гигантского таракана прямо перед ним, – вздохнул Стайлз. – И да, может быть, я не влюблен в него из-из того, что страдаю по Астроному, но я правда бы ответил на поцелуй Дерека, потому что здрасьте, кто в здравом уме готов продинамить кого-то симпатичного и желающего с ним поцеловаться? И напротив камаро? Камаро, Скотт!

– Так это просто сожаление об упущенном шансе тупо пообжиматься на вечеринке?

– Да? А может быть, нет? – зарычал в подушку Стайлз. – Фу, мы сейчас говорим о своих чувствах словно две девочки-подростка.

– Говорим о _твоих_ чувствах, – поправил Скотт.

– Ага.

Скотт взглянул на него, с нетерпением ожидая продолжения, чего не случилось. 

– Ладно, соглашусь, мне немного неловко от всего этого, – в итоге признался Скотт, – но тебе нужно было выговориться, а я должен тебе после всех тех раз, когда ты слушал, как я боготворю Элли и как оплакиваю каждый мелкий разлад в наших отношениях. Не то чтобы я говорю, будто Дерек – это твоя Эллисон, но ты понимаешь, – он слегка пнул Стайлза босой ногой. – Продолжай.

– Хорошо, идет, – смягчился Стайлз. – Чудо из чудес, но мне нравится Дерек. Даже после всех тех раз, когда он ясно дал понять, что ненавидит меня, он мне нравится. Но, как раньше я сказал, это просто физическое влечение. Я настолько увяз в этом, что уже даже не смешно...

– И знать не хочу, – перебил его Скотт.

– Твое право. Что ж, скажу лишь, что буквально пускаю на него слюни, хотя при этом я ведь не очень хорошо его знаю. И он меня запутал. Не могу понять, почему он захотел поцеловать меня.

– Стайлз. Не надо так. У тебя замечательный характер...

– ...который должен компенсировать болото посредственности, коим по совместительству является мое лицо, я понимаю, что уж тут и говорить.

– _Нет_ , – сказал Скотт, щелкнув по носу Стайлза и выглядя непривычно строгим. – Плохо. Нет. Ты мне как брат, и я не гей, но если бы был, то влюбился бы точно. Ты симпатичный, хорошо? И я говорю это не потому, что я твой лучший друг. Я бы не описал тебя как традиционно горячего, но… – произнес он, не слушая возражений Стайлза, – ты красив, и хоть мне неловко это говорить, но я все равно скажу, потому что это правда, ты такой. И у тебя отличная задница. И кубики на животе? У тебя вроде бы они есть. Так что это горячо.

Стайлз задумчиво ткнул себя в живот. 

– Ха. Ну, Дерек, должно быть, думает, что я достаточно привлекателен для поцелуя, и, вау, я с трудом готов принять это. Но я, настоящий я, не могу ему нравиться, не тогда, когда мы едва разговаривали до прошлой недели.

– В общем, звучит так, словно прошлая ночь не была для него чем-то серьезным, – предположил Скотт. – Готов поспорить, что это был просто порыв, как, «Эй, мы на вечеринке, а ты довольно симпатичный и ни с кем не пришел, и я не с кем, так почему бы нам не поцеловаться?» И для тебя это не так уж важно, верно, ведь это просто физическое влечение?

– Да, – согласился Стайлз, слишком быстро. – Наверное. 

Хотя это совсем не казалось подходящим объяснением для Стайлза, но опять же, он всегда слишком эмоционально вкладывался. Он уже знал, что будет думать об этом поцелуе недели и чувствовать бабочек в животе, вспоминая об этом каждый раз. Но таким был Стайлз. Нет никаких доказательств, что это что-то значило для Дерека.

– Да, – повторил Стайлз, немного растерянно. – Ты все разложил по полочкам.

Скотт просиял. 

– Вот видишь? Ничего страшного. Ты можешь просто плюнуть на Дерека с его уязвленным самолюбием и продолжать переписываться с тем парнем, пока наконец не соберешь волю в кулак настолько, что предложишь встретиться лично.

– Наверное, так и получится. Но я не хочу плевать на Дерека, если только он правда меня ненавидит. Ты можешь кого-нибудь ненавидеть и все равно хотеть с ними переспать, верно?

– Это все время случается, – подтвердил Скотт. – Злой секс может быть очень горячим.

– Ага. Но не думаю, что он меня ненавидит. Он не целовался словно злился на меня, – Стайлз задумался, вспоминая. – И перед этим он был все-таки довольно вежлив. Никакого чувства личного пространства, но вежлив. Поэтому, думаю, я просто иногда раздражаю его. Часто то есть. Все время. Но эй, – наконец он натянуто улыбнулся, – я покупал ему самый крепкий кофе в мире всю последнюю неделю, чтобы понравиться, и я доведу дело до конца. Мы, Стилински, так просто не сдаемся.


	7. Новый свитер?

Стайлз не лгал. Он правда собирался продолжить (абсолютно платонические) ухаживания. Но когда на следующий день он добрался до библиотеки с дымящимся стаканчиком американо для Дерека, то обнаружил, что это был один из тех редких дней, когда Дерек рано приезжал на свою смену. Бойд все еще был там, стоял у стола, собираясь уходить.

– Привет, как жизнь? – с нарочитой обыденностью спросил Стайлз и к своей досаде почувствовал, как покраснел, хотя Дерек даже не взглянул на него. Он приподнял американо и добавил: – Вот принес тебе.

– Полагаю, ты не меня имеешь в виду, – усмехнулся Бойд, когда же Дерек холодно сказал:

– Спасибо, но можешь забрать себе. Я купил кофе по дороге. 

Стайлз застыл на месте, и что-то болезненное скрутилось в тугой узел у него в животе. 

– Ох. Что ж. Раз так, то тогда я пойду, – и ушел.

Он вылил американо в туалете, потому что ни за что не стал бы пить эту дрянь. Потом принялся за работу за любимым столом, повторяя слова Скотта себе под нос: 

– Ничего страшного, ничего страшного. 

Не помогло. Как и написать сообщение Астроному: тот выключил телефон или типа того, поэтому не отвечал.

Наконец Стайлз решил передохнуть от учебы, ибо кого он пытался обмануть, он читал один и тот же параграф уже пятнадцать минут. Убрав в сумку ноутбук, он поднялся со смутным желанием побродить среди стеллажей и, пожалуй, пройтись по улице хоть несколько минут. Он не искал Дерека, совсем нет. Услышав чуть раньше его холодный тон, он подумал, что вряд ли Дерек хотел видеть его прямо сейчас. Но едва Стайлз завернул за угол одного стеллажа, как почувствовал, словно заряд прошел через него, стоило увидеть Дерека позади переполненной книгами тележки, привставшего на цыпочки, чтобы достать книгу с верхней полки.

Их взгляды встретились, и они оба замерли. 

Стайлз понял, что не мог отвернуться. Он заставил себя улыбнуться и подойти ближе, его сумка с ноутбуком ударяла по бедру с каждым шагом. Он знал, что сейчас он с трудом мог притвориться равнодушным, но все же попытался. 

– Собираешь книги?

– Да, – ответил Дерек, наконец опустив руку, чтобы положить книгу в тележку.

– Новый свитер? Выглядит удобным, – и так оно и было. Свитер темно-зеленого цвета подходил к светлым сине-зеленым глазам Дерека и казался мягким, таким мягким, что Стайлз просто хотел обнять Дерека, прижаться к нему, зарыться лицом в его шею… и нет, стоять, Стайлз не собирался этого делать.

Дерек нахмурился.

– Нет. Висел в шкафу. 

– Ох. Что ж, хорошо, что сейчас достаточно прохладно, чтобы носить такие вещи, верно? Поздняя осень – самое лучше время, я считаю, все листья желтеют, и морозно, и горячий сидр превосходен, но не дам себе соврать, осенняя мода – моя любимая часть. Люблю лето и начало осени, но всегда слишком жарко, чтобы носить мои хипстерские шапки, и это становится проблемой с растрепанными волосами, потому что шапки-бини просто незаменимы, чтобы спрятать бардак на голове. Хотя не думаю, что у тебя когда-либо была такая проблема. Твои волосы всегда выглядят идеально, и вообще представить не могу, чтобы ты носил шапку…

Стайлз заткнулся, когда понял, что несет ерунду. 

Он хотел, чтобы Дерек что-нибудь сказал.

Но они продолжали смотреть друг на друга.

Стайлз сделал шаг вперед, почти не осознавая этого, следом другой, а потом обошел тележку, его сердце бешено колотилось. Казалось, словно разум Стайлза затуманился. Едва различимый голос в подкорке мозга шептал, что это может быть плохой идеей, что Дерек сожалел о поцелуе с ним прошлой ночью, что Стайлз все еще едва знал Дерека. Но это все было крайне трудно вспомнить, особенно когда воздух между ними искрил от напряжения и Стайлз был достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать запах Дерека, его лосьон после бритья, или одеколон, или шампунь, странная, но невероятная комбинация цитрусовых и древесного мускуса. 

Стайлз вступил в личное пространство Дерека, они почти касались носами друг друга. Дерек смотрел настороженно, но все-таки взглянул на рот Стайлза, но не сдвинулся с места, поэтому Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и решил действовать. Скользнув на шею Дерека ладонью, он прильнул губами нерешительно и просяще к губам Дерека.

Тот откликнулся почти немедленно, заведясь всего за две секунды, сильнее прижал их рты вместе, прикусив нижнюю губу Стайлза, схватил его за бедра и вжался в него, пока Стайлз стонал ему в рот. Это было жадно, неистово, почти грубо, и у них обоих в штанах болезненно крепко стояло, когда Дерек насилу оттолкнул Стайлза.

На минуту Стайлз просто отступил к полкам, тяжело дыша. Он не мог не потрясенно улыбнуться, глаза у него до сих пор были закрыты, а кожу все еще покалывало от щетины Дерека. Но его эйфория испарилась в одно мгновение, едва он открыл глаза и увидел, как Дерек смотрел на него. 

– Не стоило этого делать, – хрипло проговорил Дерек.

Стайлза оглушило так, будто его только что ударили. Он автоматически повторил слова Скотта: 

– Не переживай, это ничего не значит, – только все было наоборот, понял Стайлз, произнеся это. Все было слишком серьезно, потому что от мысли, что для Дерека все было ошибкой, внезапная резкая боль разлилась в груди и он, кажется, забыл, как дышать.

Но Дерек потупил взор и лишь кивнул, словно Стайлз был совершенно прав, словно это совершенно ничего не значило, словно это был просто поцелуй.

Стайлз споткнулся, ударившись локтем о край тележки, но боль была такой далекой, что он почти не заметил ее. Дерек все еще не смотрел на него.

Стайлз так и ушел, не сказав ни слова.


	8. Стайлз и Дерек поговорили как нормальные люди, но все равно сказали недостаточно.

Месяц спустя Дерек сидел в кафе «У Джимми», когда туда зашел Стайлз. Дереку даже не нужно было принюхиваться к воздуху или, обернувшись, смотреть на дверь; его затылок закололо на каком-то подсознательном уровне от ощущения близости Стайлза на мгновение раньше, чем он услышал то особенное сердцебиение.

Дерек не паниковал. Нет. Но он ссутулился на своем месте и взмолился: _«Пожалуйста, не заметь меня. Пожалуйста, не заметь меня»_. Черт побери, он старался четыре недели и три дня не сталкиваться со Стайлзом совсем, но сейчас не получится избежать встречи, если тот случайно осмотрится вокруг, заказывая кофе, а это обязательно произойдет. Стайлз никогда смирно не стоял и легко отвлекался.

Стайлз подошел спустя минуту со свежим кофе в руке, улыбаясь, но пахнув печалью, и Дерек возненавидел себя за желание немедленно его поцеловать, пока его запах не станет радостным. Он заставил себя смотреть на брови Стайлза, так как не мог спокойно взглянуть ему в глаза, как и не хотел быть пойманным, уставившись на его рот.

Стайлз ослабил хватку на стаканчике кофе и спросил непривычно подавлено: 

– Можно с тобой сесть? – его сердце нервно забилось, стоило ему заговорить.

Дерек не смог заставить себя сказать «нет», не тогда, когда Стайлз смотрел на него так уязвимо и неуверенно, и поэтому он небрежно махнул рукой в приглашающем жесте, и Стайлз сел. 

– Так как ты себя чувствуешь?

Стайлз казался искренне обеспокоенным, и Дерек его не винил. Он знал, что хандрил и весьма дерьмово выглядел, несколько дней непрерывных тренировок оставили после себя щетину и темные круги под глазами. И был также почти уверен, что носил ту же самую мятую хенли вчера. И что спал в ней. (А еще он спал с зеленым свитером, который до сих пор едва пах Стайлзом, но он ни за что не рассказал бы об этом Стайлзу, потому что чувствовал себя уже достаточно жалким и без этого.)

Он ответил Стайлзу, что с ним все в порядке.

– Так ты недавно болел или еще что?

– Нет, говорю же, я в порядке, – огрызнулся Дерек.

– Хорошо, – Стайлз не выглядел поверившим, но, пожав плечами, осторожно проговорил: – Просто я мало тебя видел в библиотеке за последнее время, а обычно я сталкиваюсь с тобой постоянно. Ты все еще там работаешь?

– Да. 

– О, хорошо. 

Они оба сделали по глотку кофе. Дерек не помнил, чтобы Стайлз когда-нибудь был таким тихим, и ненавидел это. Он собирался сказать что-то о том, что в этом кафе делают хороший кофе или разве не прекрасно, что сегодня так непривычно тепло, когда Стайлз поставил свой кофе (с такой силой, что оно пролилось на стол, типичный Стайлз, создающий беспорядок) и выпалил:

– Послушай, извини, что поцеловал тебя.

И вот она, главная проблема. Дерек напрягся.

– Мне понравилось, _правда_ понравилось, я даже не собираюсь притворяться, что нет, – продолжил Стайлз, – но ты должен знать, я бы и шага не сделал, если бы только знал, что ты не хотел этого.  
Дерек провел рукой по лицу и, не встречаясь со Стайлзом взглядом, сказал:

– Нет, все нормально. Ладно, если честно, не совсем, но… Ты не виноват. Я хотел этого и весьма ясно это показал на вечеринке у Джексона и Лидии. Я просто… не могу. 

– Хорошо, – повторил Стайлз. Выражение его лица на удивление было нечитаемым, но волна разочарования в голосе его выдала. И Дерек не мог понять, из-за чего ему было разочаровываться. Дерек хотел перегнуться через стол, встряхнуть его и прорычать: _«У тебя есть подружка, черт побери. Ты просто не можешь целоваться с другими людьми ради развлечения»_. Умом он понимал, что его должен был оттолкнуть, а не просто расстроить тот факт, что Стайлз настолько готов был изменить Эллисон (как Лора сразу же заметила, стоило ему рассказать ей, что случилось). Но правда в том, что его это не смущало и даже не заботило так, как следовало бы. Он просто говорил себе, что Стайлз человек и у него есть недостатки, как и у других, потому что Дерек был глуп и влюблен, не важно, как сильно он пытался перебороть свои чувства.

Стайлз наклонился над столом, снова привлекая внимание Дерека. 

– Так у нас все хорошо? Извинения приняты?

– Да, – вздохнул Дерек. – У нас все хорошо. И ты пролил кофе на рукав.

Стайлз усмехнулся, едва не рассмеявшись, и начал вытирать беспорядок бумажными салфетками, и Дерек был немного горд тем, что это из-за него Стайлза так улыбался. Это было так прекрасно, что Дерек добавил, не подумав:

– Мы могли бы куда-нибудь сходить.

Улыбка Стайлза слегка дрогнула, и руки застыли, но лишь на долю секунды, а потом он радостно кивнул и вытер последнюю кофейную лужицу со стола. 

– Конечно, ага, было б здорово! Скотт, Эллисон и я собираемся посмотреть тот сиквел с Немо как-нибудь на следующей неделе, как только выясним, когда мы все будем свободны. Тебе стоит пойти с нами, и тогда не будет никакого третьего колеса. Дай свой номер, а я позже напишу тебе дату и время?

Дерек замер. Он уже давно искал возможность рассказать Стайлзу, что он, Дерек Хейл, и есть тот анонимный парень, который переписывался с ним о героях комиксов, и каламбурах, и вкусах мороженого, и книгах, и многих других вещах, но внезапно он подумал: _«Что если я не тот, кого ты ожидал?»_ А потом: _«Нет, никаких “если”. Знаю, что я не тот. Я нравлюсь тебе не достаточно, чтобы прекратить встречаться с Эллисон»._ И неприглядный факт того, что после поцелуя у стеллажей он резко прекратил писать Стайлзу…. И как бы он это объяснил? Стайлз оставил ему дюжину сообщений примерно одинакового содержания: «Ты стал странным и не отвечаешь. Ты в порядке? Ты умер?» – и Дерек хотел вести себя так, словно ничего не случилось, но он просто не мог больше общаться с тем, кого он не мог заполучить. Он отослал короткое _«Все хорошо. Занят»_ , просто чтобы Стайлз не переживал, и ничего больше, пока постепенно Стайлз не прекратил писать ему. Лора убедила его, что он принял верное решение. 

А теперь Стайлз выжидающе смотрел на него, и вместо признания он проговорил: 

– У тебя уже есть мой номер, – Дерек прочистил горло и спокойно продолжил: – Но я предпочел бы, чтобы ты сказал мне лично, в библиотеке. Знаю, что еще увижу тебя до следующей недели.

– Да ты, наверное, экстрасенс, – неловко пошутил Стайлз и поднялся выбросить кучку скомканных салфеток.

– Ты пытаешься разбить себе сердце? – настойчиво спросила Лора, ткнув ножом в яблоко с излишней силой. Может быть, не такой уж и хорошей идеей было поднимать эту тему сейчас, когда они готовили яблочный пирог. Ну, или пока делали что-либо, включающее ножи. – Серьезно, о чем ты думал? Потому что, Дер, ты же знаешь, что вы не можете быть друзьями с тем мудаком. Это наихудший из всех возможных способов забыть его.

Дерек вздрогнул и сосредоточил внимание на чистке яблока. Трудно объяснить, но он знал, что Стайлз не мудак. Стайлз мог бы соблазнить Дерека с помощью американо (традиция, которую он возобновил, показала, что они что-то вроде друзей, и даже с четким планом посмотреть «В поисках Дори» в пятницу вечером), но все это он делал не специально. Стайлз просто пытался быть милым. И никогда не собирался скрывать того факта, что у него была девушка. 

А поцелуй? Что ж, Дерек поцеловал его первым. Стайлз не мудак. Он дружелюбный, и заботливый, и забавный, и, если честно, чуть ли не идеальный… 

– Дерек, – Лора щелкнула пальцами, и нож Дерека соскользнул, едва не задев палец. – Мне плевать, что твоя рука все равно отрастет, если ты ее отрежешь. Будь повнимательней.

– Я и так, – Дерек слабо запротестовал и взялся за другое яблоко. – Пойми, я знаю, что идиот, раз предложил встретиться. Просто, эм, у меня вырвалось. Невзначай. Но я избегал его целый месяц, и это не сработало. Совсем никак.

Лора приподняла брови, не впечатлившись его речью. 

– Ох, ты думаешь, что это не сработало? Что же, вот тебе тонкий намек – идти в кино с ним точно этому не поможет. Ты должен все отменить. Черт, Дерек, тебе даже не понравился «В поисках Немо», начнем с этого! Ты ненавидишь детские мультфильмы! 

– Не так сильно, – солгал Дерек.

Лора поджала губы. 

– Отлично, ты сам себе роешь могилу. Но у тебя совсем нет причин идти.

– Мы можем просто приготовить пирог и не говорить об этом?

– Да, хорошо, мы можем не говорить об этом. Пока что, – вздохнула Лора. – Просто больно смотреть на то, что ты с собой делаешь. Хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

После долгих колебаний Дерек наконец проговорил:

– Я буду. Стайлз делает меня счастливым, – он знал, что Лора могла услышать правду по его сердцебиению. Находиться рядом со Стайлзом было одновременно и потрясающе, и опустощающе. Даже если они встретятся просто как друзья и девушка Стайлза будет рядом, то Дерек все равно бы предпочел провести вечер со Стайлзом Стилински.


	9. «В поисках Дори».

Скотт и Стайлз приехали в кинотеатр рано, и не просто раньше на одну или две минуты. Что было невероятно, потому что Стайлз никогда ничего рано не делал. 

Но опять же, Стайлз странно себя вел весь вечер. Он влетел в их комнату, изрядно суетясь на нервах, начал лихорадочно рыться в шкафу и комоде, раскидав одежду по полу, и умял несколько шоколадок из запасов на экстренный случай под своей кроватью. Скотт натянул рубашку с V-образным вырезом и джинсы, а потом присел, недоуменно наблюдая, как Стайлз мучился со своими волосами, сыпал фактами про историю «Пиксар», как почистил зубы три раза и ударился бедром о край комода. В итоге они отправились в кинотеатр на пятнадцать минут раньше, чем Скотт рассчитывал, и вот они здесь.

Они купили четыре билета (Скотт и так собирался купить билет для Эллисон, а Стайлз посчитал, что Дерек просто может позже отдать им деньги), а потом они стали ждать у дверей. Стайлз тут же проверил свой телефон и нахмурился, поникнув плечами. 

– До сих пор ждешь сообщений от Астронома? – спросил Скотт немного раздраженно. 

– Нет, больше нет. Просто привычка, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Хватит мне страдать по нему. И вообще, это его проблема, не моя, а мы собираемся насладиться вечером и забыть обо всем унылом. 

– Ага, насладиться, точно. Так, напомни мне, почему Дерек идет с нами? – пробурчал Скотт. Он был не так хорошо знаком с Дереком, как Стайлз, но ему довелось пересечься с парнем несколько раз в университетской библиотеке, и блин, Стайлз не мог выбрать никого более угрюмого и убийственно мрачного, даже если бы попытался. 

– Потому что я пригласил его, Скотт. Ты тупой как пробка, – фыркнул Стайлз.

– Не я позвал мистера Мрак-и-Уныние на, как предполагалось, веселый вечер, – проворчал Скотт. – Будет весьма неловко и неудобно из-за того, что он здесь, ведь мы-то очень близки, а Дерека никто из нас так хорошо не знает, и сложно сказать, хотели ли бы. 

– Перестань жаловаться. Он сейчас придет, и ты ничего не можешь поделать. И я не жалею, что пригласил его, если честно. Он был таким одиноким и выглядел реально ужасно, и он прямо так и сказал, что хотел бы потусить со мной, и я был бы задницей, если бы отказал тому, кто хочет со мной подружиться. Не говори, что ты бы тоже отказал ему, большой щеночек.

– Ага, ладно, но я бы выбрал что-нибудь получше, чем это! Купил бы ему пиццу или еще что. Но не планировал бы навязать его другим людям на неопределенное время. 

– Жестоко. Но что хорошо, так что это кино. Не нужно разговаривать девяносто пять процентов времени. 

– Но я думал, что потом мы пойдем куда-нибудь перекусить. Мы что, собираемся все сидеть в полной тишине во время еды?

– Ох, да ладно, это не слишком пессимистично? Вообще, нам не обязательно ужинать всем вместе. Глянем, как все пойдет после фильма, и тогда уже решим. Как знать, может он окажется полон веселья вне работы. И к концу вечера, вы и он… он и ты? вы с ним? черт, грамматика… вы, парни, могли бы стать лучшими друзьями на века.

Скотт непонимающе на него взглянул, пока Стайлз не вздохнул. 

– Это называется сарказм, Скотт. В любом случае не думал, что присутствие Дерека будет для тебя таким тяжелым. 

– А для тебя нет? – искренне спросил Скотт.

– Нет, – ответил Стайлз, чуть погодя.

Скотт решил, что Стайлз, возможно, имеет в виду «да», если вспомнить про тот внезапный поцелуй на вечеринке, который все сделал неловким. И Стайлз отметил (ну, это походило больше на возмущение и не один раз) с возрастающим подозрением, что Дерек активно избегал его большую часть времени и никогда не благодарил Стайлза за оставленный ему кофе. Поэтому Скотт был почти уверен, что Стайлз что-то неверно понял в разговоре с Дереком. Не может быть, чтобы Дерек – тот самый Дерек, что не мог терпеть Стайлза или по крайней мере считал его раздражающим, даже несмотря на его привлекательность, – сказал что-то вроде _«Я хочу провести с тобой хоть секунду своего свободного времени, причем добровольно»_. Скотт на самом деле был очень доволен собой, что сам во всем этом разобрался. Это доказывало, что он мог быть проницательным, что бы Лидия там ни говорила.

– Но эй, – перебил Стайлз ход размышлений Скотта, – у меня идея. Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом. Сам-знаешь-кто еще не пришел, так что весь этот негатив не оправдан. 

– Сам-знаешь-кто? Правда? – фыркнул Скотт. – Теперь я буду представлять его Волдемортом весь вечер. 

– Неа, он больше походит на Снейпа. Он мне сам сказал, – машинально поправил Стайлз, а потом покраснел.

Скотт решил не обращать на это внимания. 

– И все-таки ты прав, мы должны с пользой провести время без Дерека.

– Бро-время, – согласился Стайлз, смотря с облегчением. – Я только что вспомнил, ты собирался что-то рассказать про Эллисон?

Поэтому Скотт начал рассказывать Стайлзу про нового котенка младшей сестренки Эллисон, пока Дерек позади них не спросил:

– Вы уже купили билеты? 

Стайлз аж подскочил. 

– Ага! Да, конечно. Мы только дождемся Эллисон и пойдем. 

Дерек скривился.

– Ладно.

_«Видишь?_ – Скотт хотел прошипеть Стайлзу в ухо, стоило появиться неловкой тишине. _– Говорил же тебе, что он все испортит»_. Скотт так и не понял, почему Дерек согласился на предложение Стайлза. Казалось, он хотел быть где угодно, но только не здесь.

Но Скотт не стал над этим долго задумываться, потому что минуту спустя или около того он заметил Эллисон, идущую к ним через стоянку. Он знал, что разулыбался как дурак, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Скотт бросился к ней и вовлек в полный энтузиазма поцелуй, а потом они вместе подошли к кинотеатру держась за руки. Скотт сразу почувствовал, как его плохое настроение исчезло. Даже если ему придется смотреть фильм с Дереком (который сейчас шокировано смотрел на них, как будто никогда раньше не видел публичное выражение чувств, серьезно, вот ханжа), то у него была Эллисон, а он никогда не мог долго расстраиваться, когда был с ней рядом.

После кино Стайлз и Эллисон отправились в туалет, оставив Скотта и Дерека неловко стоять в холле кинотеатра. Дерек знал, что не нравился Скотту, но Стайлз был его лучшим другом, поэтому Дерек старался благоприятно высказаться по только что увиденному мультфильму. Тяжелая задача, а все из-за крутящейся в голове мысли: Эллисон была со Скоттом, а не со Стайлзом. И он не мог думать ни о чем другом; глупо было решить, что они были вместе, ведь от Стайлза никогда не пахло Эллисон, как если бы они и правда встречались. И как Дерек не понял этого?

В конце концов он больше не мог этого выносить. Стайлз мог вернуться в любую секунду, а Дерек не знал, когда у него еще будет шанс спросить. Он прочистил горло. 

– Эм, Скотт.

Скотт оторвался от телефона.

– Дерек.

– Стайлз с кем-нибудь встречается? – сам он так не думал, и все потому, что Стайлз почти всегда пах самим собой, но Дерек должен был удостовериться.

– Нет, – признался Скотт, – не встречается.

Восторг Дерека, должно быть, отразился у него на лице, потому что Скотт предостерегающе добавил:

– Хотя он влюблен в кое-кого. И он о нем не затыкается. А это значит, что он, считай, занят. Чего бы ты от него ни хотел, просто не жди слишком многого, ладно? Потому что он не заинтересован. Он едва знает тебя.

Но Дерек не мог пропустить ту часть, где Стайлз был свободен. Он ведь поцеловал его, а если Стайлз не с Эллисон, то разве это не значит, что Стайлз хотел быть с ним? Дерек весь мультфильм размышлял об этом, и теперь все казалось предельно ясным. 

Отчего Дерек немного самодовольно произнес (все потому, что он и Стайлз были сейчас практически на двойном свидании со Скоттом и Эллисон):

– Может, ты не все знаешь. Стайлз покупал мне кофе. Много. И расспрашивал обо мне, и хвалил мои свитера. Мы даже поце…

Скотт с раздражением его перебил:

– Да-да-да, я знаю. Это называется подкуп, – он запнулся на последнем слове, широко раскрыв глаза, и оторвался от телефона. – Вот черт, мне не стоило рассказывать тебе. Кажется, я все испортил. Просто притворись, что я тебе ничего не говорил, и постарайся быть с ним вежлив, ладно?

У Дерека вдруг пересохло во рту. 

– Подкуп?

– Неа. Ничего больше не скажу.

– Скотт, – начал Дерек предостерегающе.

– Дерек. Правда. Не спрашивай. Просто поверь на слово – это подкуп.

Дерек хотел бы сейчас не уметь отличать правду от лжи. Хотел бы он не знать, что Скотт говорил правду. Но он не мог притворяться и не мог не видеть искренность в глазах Скотта. 

– Фу, не смотри на меня так. Ладно, – сдался Скотт. – Не говори ему, что я рассказал, но он пытался с тобой подружиться, чтобы ты не отбирал его чипсы или не ругал его из-за этого. И это работало, так ведь?

Да, это определенно работало, понял Дерек, чувствуя комок в горле. Стайлз мог бы рассыпать целый пакет «Доритос» на ковер второго этажа, и Дерек, наверное, не сказал бы ничего. 

– Спасибо, что ответил на мой вопрос, – он словно со стороны услышал свой нейтральный и вежливый тон. – Я тебя не выдам. Но мне нужно идти. Я, эм, только что вспомнил, что оставил включенной плиту, – это было классической отмазкой, но он правда не мог придумать ничего лучше. Он вообще с трудом соображал. 

– Да, тебе лучше идти. Увидимся, – ответил Скотт и снова уткнулся в телефон. Разговор был окончен, и Дерек ушел. Больше он ничего мог сделать. Дерек знал теперь, как обстояли дела, и это еще было хуже, чем если бы у Стайлза на самом деле была девушка. Тогда хоть Дерек думал, что Стайлз к нему что-то чувствовал, даже если тот и любил Эллисон больше. А теперь? Теперь выяснилось, что Стайлзу он совсем не нравился, даже как друг. Он просто пытался подлизаться к Дереку, чтобы тот оставил его в покое. 

Уж это он может сделать, горько решил Дерек, сильно хлопнув дверью камаро. Лора была права. Ему не стоило и надеяться.


	10. Астроном собственной персоной.

Это была отстойная неделя, даже хуже, чем обычно, с тех пор как Астроном исчез с лица земли. Во-первых, несвидание в кинотеатре, где Дерек даже не потрудился подождать две минуты после фильма, пока Стайлз вернется из туалета. Он убежал при первой возможности, даже не сказав «Пока, Стайлз» или «Спасибо что пригласил, мне понравилось», а только соврав Скотту про включенную плиту. Да, это сработало на Скотте, но неужели Дерек думал, что Стайлз был настолько глуп? Также он не отдал деньги за билет, а Стайлз вообще даже не собирался спрашивать, он планировал притвориться, что это было свидание. Но сейчас он был порядком возмущен тем, что заплатил восемь баксов за кого-то, кто просто сидел весь фильм, выглядя потерянным и отчасти несчастным, а потом сразу же свалил.

Увы, это было только начало ужасной недели для Стайлза. Он купил Дереку традиционный американо на следующий день, но, видимо, само существование Стайлза снова оскорбило Дерека, потому что, только увидев Стайлза, заходящего с двумя стаканчиками кофе, он поджал губы, словно учуял что-нибудь гнилое, и, быстро покинув свой рабочий стол, ушел в служебную комнату, куда, как он знал, Стайлз не мог пройти. _«Скатертью дорожка, и почему я вообще переживаю»_ , – подумал Стайлз и прошел мимо.

В понедельник джип Стайлза сдох. Выяснилось, что нужно заменить распределительный вал, чем бы это ни было, а самое прекрасное состояло в том, что он оказался не из дешевых. Во вторник профессор Финсток поймал его детально прорисовывающим схватку Бэтмена и Росомахи во время экономики и задал дополнительное эссе на пять тысяч слов в двухдневный срок. В среду он обжег палец, делая тосты, а Скотт узнал от своей мамы, что отец Стайлза снова нарушил свою диету. В четверг он случайно уронил айпод в стакан с водой. Чудо, что он все еще работал, когда Стайлз его выловил, но к пятнице он начал глючить, проигрывая песни, которые Стайлз не выбирал, и произвольно выключаясь.

Разные мелочи тоже шли не так: парень в отделе кулинарии перепутал заказ Стайлза; Стайлз споткнулся и ударился головой перед Лидией Мартин; Стайлз заработал больше порезов от бумаги, чем обычно; Стайлз попал под дождь и появился на паре промокшим и продрогшим. 

И в довершении всего Дерек явно избегал его, не считая редких _ненавижу-до-глубины-души_ взглядов каждый раз, стоило ему прийти в библиотеку. Стайлз не понимал, как он умудрился оскорбить нежные чувства Дерека, но был уверен, что такого он не заслужил. Ему хотелось возненавидеть Дерека за это, но он не мог. Вместо этого он думал о Дереке почти столько же, сколько об экзаменах и Астрономе. 

Зайдя в кафе «У Джимми», он поймал себя на том, что начал искать взглядом колючие черные волосы Дерека среди толпы.

Настроив радио в машине Скотта, он услышал заигравшую «А твоя мама знает?», ту же песню, которую включил Дерек, когда они отвозили Гринберга домой.

Один из темноволосых студентов в группе Стайлза по психопатологии пришел в кожаной куртке, и сердце Стайлза екнуло в груди раньше, чем до его мозга дошло, что этот парень совсем не был Дереком.  
Хотя это уже было неважно, ведь Стайлз начал думать, что с Дереком он больше никогда не заговорит. Если Дерек хотел быть задницей, Стайлз мешать ему не будет. Он решил игнорировать проблему, пока она сама не исчезнет, потому что так Стайлз всегда и делал.

Но придя в общежитие после пары в пятницу, он поднял взгляд от телефона и успел увидеть, как впереди него резко свернул парень в кожанке. Это был Дерек, и чувство жгучей досады пронзило его раньше, чем он смог его подавить. В тот момент он совсем не хотел игнорировать проблему. А знать, что так неожиданно оттолкнуло от него Дерека.

– Эй, говнюк! – выкрикнул Стайлз в спину уходящего Дерека. – Почему бы просто не сказать мне в лицо, что тебя так разозлило?

И, о да, это сработало. Дерек напряженно повернулся и выпрямился перед Стайлзом, держа руки в карманах куртки и пылая от гнева. 

– О, так теперь _я_ говнюк? Очень интересно. Так давай поговорим о том, как ты дурачил меня неделями?

– Я дурачил тебя… что? – спросил Стайлз, его злость исчезла так же быстро, как появилась, оставив после себя нарастающий страх, что где-то, по ходу, случилось своего рода недопонимание и Стайлз только что сделал еще хуже.

– Кофе! – прошипел Дерек. – Флирт! Поцелуй! Кино!

Стайлз моргнул, застигнутый врасплох. 

– Ты имеешь в виду, был вежлив с тобой? Это тебя как-то оскорбляет? 

– Нет, если бы ты не водил меня за нос, но раз именно это ты и делал, тогда да. 

Стайлз с трудом удержал ровный тон. 

– С какой стати мне это делать?

Дерек запустил пальцы в волосы и скептически уставился на Стайлза. 

– Так ты отрицаешь, что старался для того, чтобы я не мешал тебе есть в библиотеке?

Стайлз даже не хотел знать, откуда Дерек это выяснил. Он разрывался между желанием рассмеяться, что вся их ссора была из-за еды, и чувством вины и растерянности, что да, с этого все и начиналось, и как мелочно это казалось теперь, стоило Дереку произнести это вслух. Стайлз просто стоял там, онемев, пока Дерек не одарил его угрюмым я-так-и-думал взглядом и не попытался уйти. 

Стайлз схватился за рукав его куртки.

– Подожди! Я не водил тебя за нос! 

Дерек приподнял брови, взглянул на руку Стайлза, и тот отступил на шаг, отпустив рукав. 

– Ты мне нравишься, и я хотел понравиться тебе, – начал он. – Признаю, да, часть плана была в том, чтобы ты перестал забирать мою еду, но пойми, я просто шутил об этом. В основном я хотел тебе понравится. Ты не можешь всерьез думать, что я поцеловал тебя ради тупой пачки «Доритос».

Дерек приподнял брови, словно показывая, что да, еще как мог. 

– В самом деле? – всплеснул руками Стайлз, немного выведенный из себя оттого, что Дерек выглядел более потрясенным, чем злым. – Чувак, нет. Просто нет. Не могу поверить, что ты думал…

– Что ж, думал. А сейчас мне пора, – грубо сказал Дерек.

– Ох. Ладно, – Стайлз отступил еще на шаг и, засунув руку в карман, машинально потер зубцы ключа от комнаты. Его подавленность вновь вернулась, пока он смотрел, как Дерек уходил сгорбившись и с опущенной головой. Стайлз чувствовал себя идиотом.

Сообщение пришло той же ночью, сверкнув экраном и издав короткий сигнал. Стайлз почти не обратил внимания. Он больше часа проигрывал в голове последний разговор с Дереком и наконец-то начал засыпать, все вокруг было таким медленным, мягким и теплым в темноте. Но потратив минуту, пытаясь вспомнить, что ему то ли приснилось, то ли привиделось, Стайлз со вздохом потянулся и схватил телефон со стола.

 

**От: Астроном**

_Привет._

 

Стайлз чуть ли не выронил телефон. Одно маленькое «Привет» не должно было заставить его сердце так биться.

 _«Вау, ты жив, это круто»_ , напечатал он, едва придя в себя. Ответ пришел меньше чем через минуту.

 

**От: Астроном**

_Да, прости. Нам надо поговорить._

 

**От: Стайлз**

_Еще как! Начинай печатать, я слушаю._

 

**От: Астроном**

_Нет, я имею в виду, что мы должны поговорить лично, лицом к лицу, вживую._

 

**От: Стайлз**

_Ого, правда? Ты хочешь встретиться? По-моему, у меня сейчас была гипервентиляция.  
И я совсем не язвлю, прости, если так показалось._

 

**От: Астроном**

_Хочу все объяснить. Завтра в 10 утра в “У Джимми”?_

Стайлз знал, что Астроном вполне мог быть чем-то вроде серийного маньяка, но не мог упустить возможность выяснить, как Астроном выглядел и понравится ли ему Стайлз при личной встрече, как в сообщениях. В любом случае они будут на людях, так что все будет вполне безопасно. Он задумался, мог ли Астроном знать, что «У Джимми» – любимая кофейня Стайлза, но потом отмел идею. Ничего подобного. Просто совпадение.

 

**От: Стайлз**

_Oкей. Тебе лучше надеть смешную шляпу._

 

**От: Астроном**

_??_

 

**От: Стайлз**

_Или штаны с узором в огурцы, или костюм Дарта Вейдера, или еще что-нибудь заметное.  
Так я тебя узнаю._

 

**От: Астроном**

_Не переживай о том, как найти меня. Я сам тебя найду._

Стайлз подумал, что это весьма забавно сказано. На первый взгляд, это прозвучало так банально, словно: «Нам суждено встретиться, потому что мы родственные души», но как-то Стайлз не думал, что Астроном имел это в виду.

 

**От: Стайлз**

_Так ты хочешь, чтобы я одел смешную шляпу?_

 

**От: Астроном**

_Нет, просто приходи как обычно. Я тебя узнаю._

 

**От: Стайлз**

_Ты уже знаешь, как я выгляжу???_

 

**От: Астроном**

_Да.  
Объясню завтра._

 

**От: Стайлз**

_Еще как объяснишь, а то звучишь сейчас как стремный маньяк._

Ответа не последовало, и в итоге Стайлз так и заснул, все еще сжимая телефон в ладони.

Десять часов наступили и прошли, а Стайлз все еще не появился. Дерек нервно вертел в руках телефон, рассматривал фотографии во взятом с собой журнале, пытался прочесть статьи, но слишком переживал, чтобы сконцентрироваться больше чем на нескольких предложениях. Он чувствовал себя словно был Стайлзом, ведь тот никогда не мог спокойно усидеть на месте. Дерек не сводил взгляда с двери, принюхивался к воздуху, прислушивался к биению сердца Стайлза или его голосу. Ничего.

После второй чашки кофе Дерек смирился с тем, что Стайлз не придет. Горькое разочарование затопило его, и он направился из кафе, опустив голову и не смотря по сторонам. Вот почему, выйдя на улицу, он сразу же врезался в кого-то, и они оба потрясенно отскочили на несколько шагов. Хорошо знакомый запах захлестнул его. _Стайлз_ , подкинул мозг, и внутри Дерека затеплилась надежда.

– Прости, прости, – тяжело дыша, прохрипел Стайлз, уже подходя к двери. 

Дерек обиделся на секунду, что Стайлз собирался пройти мимо него, прежде чем вспомнил, что Стайлз еще ничего не знал. 

– Нет, подожди, – сказал он, схватив Стайлза за локоть и уводя его на несколько шагов назад.

Стайлз взмахнул руками, возражая: 

– Это правда было ошибкой! Ты можешь испепелить меня взглядом потом, но сейчас я опаздываю, очень опаздываю. Мне надо встретиться кое с кем, если он все еще здесь, что, наверное, не так, ведь, черт, я слишком задержался, просто дай мне пройти…

– Стайлз, – перебил Дерек и повернул его за плечи лицом к лицу. Он мог почувствовать тепло кожи Стайлза через его футболку и заставил себя собраться. – Стайлз, я знаю.

Стайлз нахмурился.

– О чем?

– О парне, с которым у тебя встреча.

– Откуда ты...?

Дерек внутренне подготовил себя к отказу и намного спокойнее, чем на самом деле чувствовал себя сейчас, проговорил:

– Я ждал тебя почти час. 

– Нет, этого не… Ты… _Ты_ , правда? – уставился Стайлз потрясенно. Как если бы смотрел на Дерека впервые, видя его всего сейчас, изучая каждую черту его лица. А потом его взгляд стал недоверчивым. – Нет.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я это доказал? Отлично, – кивнул Дерек. – Твой отец шериф, и ты заставляешь его есть веганские бургеры по крайней мере дважды в неделю. Ты боишься пауков. Ты встретил Скотта во втором классе, когда он поделился с тобой шоколадным пудингом. Ты слушаешь Яна Тьерсена и Шостаковича, когда учишься. Твоя мама умерла от рака, когда ты был в четвертом классе. «Риз» – твои любимые конфеты, а Хеллоуин – любимый праздник.

– Этого не может быть, – едва слышно произнес Стайлз.

– Ты ненавидишь экономику и рисуешь на паре, вместо того чтобы конспектировать, – упорно продолжал Дерек. – У тебя в комнате висит плакат DFTBA*. Бэтмен – твой любимый супергерой. Ты единственный ребенок. Ты полюбил группу The New Pornographers с тех пор, как Лидия Мартин подарила тебе подборку их песен на твое пятнадцатилетие. Ты первый раз посмотрел «Матрицу» в восемь лет, и твоя мама уговорила твоего отца показать тебе фильм, потому что он был с рейтингом R…

– Ладно, – проговорил Стайлз. – Ладно. Ты… да. Ладно. Это ты, я тебе верю.

Он явно был не в восторге, и сердце Дерека сжалось.

– И давно ты знаешь, что это был я?

– Давно. Раньше, чем мы начали переписываться, – боязливо признался Дерек.

Запах Стайлза окрасился злостью. 

– И ты не потрудился мне сообщить? Что, посмеялся надо мной? Думал, будет забавно притвориться… 

– Нет. Боже, нет, я не смеялся над тобой. Я просто пытался выбрать подходящий момент, наверное, думал, что ты, скорее всего, не захочешь со мной переписываться, если узнаешь, что это был я. Но я должен был сказать. Прости.

– Да, должен был, – резко проговорил Стайлз.

Все шло не очень хорошо, Дерек понимал, но ему нужно было сказать то, ради чего он сюда пришел. Если Стайлз отвергнет его потом – хорошо, после всего случившегося между ними Дерек не будет его винить. Но прежде чем он сдастся, ему надо знать точно, что у него не было и шанса. Он должен услышать это от Стайлза.

И Дерек в спешке произнес:

– Я хочу быть с тобой. Единственная причина, почему я тогда не ответил на поцелуй – я думал, что ты встречался с Эллисон. И вот поэтому я прекратил тебе писать, чего не должен был делать. Мне нужно было как минимум попытаться стать тебе просто другом, но я хотел большего, я всегда хотел, чтобы мы были чем-то большим. А потом я избегал тебя неделю, думал, ну, ты знаешь, из-за слов про подкуп. Это моя вечная проблема – я беру на себя слишком много и мало говорю. Но я скучал по переписке с тобой и прошу прощения за все, и я обычно не такой уж придурок. Я лишь надеюсь, что ты позволишь мне это доказать, потому что я возмутительно, безнадежно и глупо в тебя влюблен.

Стайлз потрясенно стоял, опустив руки, его одежда была мятой, взъерошенные волосы выбивались из-под любимой красной вязанной шапки. Его сердце гулко стучало, а запах сбивал с толку целой кучей смешанных эмоций. Дерек ждал, переживая и боясь, теряя надежду с каждой секундой молчания Стайлза. Студенты с любопытством глядели на них по дороге в кафе и из него. Дерек переминался с ноги на ногу, подавляя желание наброситься на Стайлза и целовать его, пока тот не будет слишком обомлевшим, чтобы сказать что-то кроме «да».

Наконец Стайлз пошевелился, делая осторожный шаг вперед и теребя молнию на своей худи. 

– Это… тяжело переварить. Мне нужно обо всем подумать.

– Хорошо, – это не совсем то, на что Дерек надеялся, но точно лучше, чем отказ. – Я подожду. Столько, сколько понадобится.

Стайлз отрывисто кивнул и прошел мимо него в кафе. Дерек глубоко вздохнул, осознав, что до этого задерживал дыхание, и двинулся в путь. Ему никуда не нужно было, ему никуда не хотелось, но он продолжал идти. Его пугало то, как сильно он нуждался во взаимности Стайлза, но прямо сейчас он не мог позволить себе думать об этом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Don't Forget To Be Awesome – «Не забывай быть потрясающим»


	11. Не оставляй меня лишенным дара речи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Не оставляй меня лишенным дара речи" - Строчка из песни Tongue Tied группы Grouplove

Когда Стайлз подавал заявления в колледжи, то у него едва не сдали нервы. Значимость выбора пугала его – решалась его вся будущая жизнь, а ему было только семнадцать! – и поэтому он отослал заявления во все крупные колледжи Калифорнии, а потом снова и снова размышлял об этом целый год выпускного класса. Закончилось все тем, что он заставил себя в последние два дня апреля серьезно сесть и подумать о том, куда бы он хотел поступить. Когда он выбрал УКЛА, то это показалось таким правильным, и данное чувство было трудно объяснить. Со стороны было больше похоже на импульсивный выбор. Но именно так Стайлз всегда принимал все важные решения в своей жизни. Прокрастинация, откладывание момента истины до последней секунды.

Поэтому ничего удивительного, когда следующие несколько дней он плывет по течению, совсем не думая о Дереке.

Вне пар он проводил много времени играя со Скоттом в их комнате, избегая кафе «У Джимми» и университетскую библиотеку, ел сладкие хлопья огромными мисками, по нескольку часов подряд слушал айпод и перечитывал любимые комиксы.

И каждый раз, когда его разум едва вспоминал признание Дерека, у Стайлза чуть не случалась паническая атака. Странно было знать, что то, чего он хотел, было совсем рядом, нужно было лишь признаться в этом. Но если он это сделает, то пути назад не будет. Действовать осторожно, не думать, что это просто мимолетное увлечение, пока он не будет готов сделать это чем-то большим. Стайлз поймал себя на мысли: «Я едва знаю Дерека», – а потом вспомнил сотни сообщений и то, что Астроном стал одним из его лучших друзей. Который был в него влюблен. Чего Стайлз и хотел. Все еще хотел?

Стайлз не боялся серьезных отношений. Нет. Но он знал, что это такое. Речь шла о влюбленности в Лидию, так что да, у него было право опасаться этого.

Прошло больше пяти или шести дней, прежде чем Скотт наконец признался, что проболтался.

Они возвращались с лекции о должностных преступлениях, на которую в этом семестре ходили оба, когда Стайлз тяжело вздохнул: 

– Не могу перестать думать о Дереке.

Скотт остановился, за ним и Стайлз.

– Да, не смотри на меня так. Я знаю, но я чувствую себя так глупо, по-девчачьи, нервозно и хреново, но ничего не могу с этим поделать. 

Ему нужно будет переписать конспект у Скотта, потому что он совсем не слушал лекцию…

– Почему бы тебе просто не переспать с ним и не выкинуть из головы?

Стайлз вытаращился на него, слова Скотта потрясли его: грубые, резкие и просто неправильные. 

– Нет, ты не понимаешь, Скотт. Я не хочу с ним потрахаться. Ну, то есть не только это. Я пытаюсь решить, хочу ли я быть его парнем.

– О. Что ж. Это неловко, – пробормотал Скотт и пошел вперед, прибавив шагу. 

Стайлз бросился его догонять. 

– Почему? Чувак, мы говорили об этом раньше, и тогда тебя неловко не было.

Но Скотт вдруг стал не слишком разговорчив, и они почти дошли до их общежития, когда Стайлз наконец-то вытянул из него. 

– Якажетсясказалчтоонтебененравится, – выпалил Скотт, запихнув руки в карманы худи.

– Повтори помедленнее. 

– Я вроде как сказал в кино, что, эм, ему не стоит тебя приглашать на свидание, потому что ты откажешь.

– Что? Какого хрена! 

По крайней мере теперь он узнал, почему Дерек так внезапно ушел.

Скотт поморщился. 

– Так как это правда! Или я так думал, во всяком случае, несколько минут назад. Послушай, ты увлекся тем парнем-астрономом, которому всегда пишешь, и ты сказал мне не вмешиваться в твою личную жизнь, особенно с Дереком, и ты сказал, что Дерек горяч, но и не больше, и… 

– Чувак, – выдохнул Стайлз. – Скотт. Дерек и есть Астроном.

Теперь настала очередь Скотта вытаращиться на него.

– С каких пор?

– Сам выяснил несколько дней назад, – Стайлз провел рукой по волосам. – Слава богу, он не стал тебя слушать. 

– Так он позвал тебя на свидание? 

– Не совсем, – Стайлз прищурился. – Но ты этого не узнаешь, потому что был плохим другом. Разве советовать Дереку не звать меня на свидание считается невмешательством?  
Скотт взглянул на него большими щенячьими глазами. 

– Упс?

Стайлз с минуту долго смотрел в ответ, прежде чем перестать сердиться. 

– Ладно, я знаю, что ты не пытался мне навредить. Ты не стал бы этого делать. И все равно у тебя ничего не получилось, так что, думаю, ничего страшного.

Скотт просиял. 

– Значит, он любит тебя, ты любишь его, а я ничего не испортил! И что тебя сдерживает? Ты говоришь, что не можешь решить, хочешь ли ты правда с ним встречаться?

– Ага. Не знаю, могу ли это объяснить. Мне просто надо еще подумать. Это правда очень сложно и запутанно. 

Стайлз повернулся, собираясь вернуться в их общагу, но Скотт потянул его за лямку рюкзака и сказал:

– Не-а, нет, это ахинея. Говорю тебе, это не сложно. Совсем. Слушай, я могу решить все за две секунды.

Стайлз скептически приподнял брови.

– Правда! – Скотт порылся кармане своих шорт и достал пенни. – Орел – и ты его отшиваешь. Решка – и находишь свое «долго и счастливо». Сейчас я подброшу и…

– Скотт, это глупо. Я тут говорю о серьезных вещах, а не в монетки играю... 

– Орел или решка? – повторил Скотт и отпрыгнул, когда Стайлз попытался выхватить пенни из его ладони. – Орел или решка, Стайлз?

– Не знаю! – выкрикнул Стайлз.

Скотт подбросил монетку. Она блеснула в воздухе, переворачиваясь снова и снова, и Стайлз знал, что это было глупо и бессмысленно, но все равно задержал дыхание.

Скотт поймал пенни ладонью левой руки и взглянул на нее. 

– Ну? – спросил Стайлз, отчего-то нервничая. 

Скотт ухмыльнулся, держа руку так, чтобы Стайлз не мог увидеть монету.

– Неважно, что там. А важно, что ты хотел, чтобы там было, когда она была в воздухе и у тебя не было времени подумать.

– Говорил же тебе, что это глупо, и я не знаю, что я хотел бы, – продолжал настаивать Стайлз, но, сказав это, он понял, что это не совсем правда. Он надеялся на… 

Скотт просто взглянул на него самодовольно, словно мог прочитать его мысли, и убрал монету в карман.

– Пошли? – спросил он.

– Да, – ответил Стайлз рассеянно. – Да.

Снаружи было серо, холодно и темно, моросил дождь, но Дерек ни минуты больше не мог оставаться в своей квартире, сгорбившись над столом и вполсилы работая над диссертацией. Все его тело вибрировало от беспокойного ожидания. Натянув кроссовки, он оказался за дверью раньше, чем у него было время подумать дважды. Он бегал часами, дождь в итоге промочил его до нитки, пока наконец не успокоил нервы, оставив после себя бессмысленную животную усталость.

Когда Дерек подходил к квартире, дрожа и убирая мокрые волосы с глаз, он остановился, потому что Стайлз сидел у его двери, держа сложенный зонтик на коленях и протирая очки уголком своей рубашки. Дерек нарочно прочистил горло, и тот вскочил на ноги, надевая очки обратно на нос. 

– Какого черта, Дерек, ты весь промок насквозь! О чем ты думал? То есть, конечно, это солнечная Калифорния и все такое, но все еще декабрь и холодно.

– Ты знаешь, где я живу, – проговорил Дерек вместо ответа. Увидеть здесь Стайлза было последним, чего он ожидал.

Стайлз потер рукой затылок, краснея.

– Айзек дал твой адрес.

– Это нарушение конфиденциальности, – произнес Дерек, просто чтобы хоть что-то сказать, доставая ключ из кармана и отпирая дверь. Про себя он подумал, что ему завтра стоит купить Айзеку кофе или выпечку в благодарность. – Не хочешь зайти? 

Стайлз кивнул и последовал за ним в квартиру. Он был весь в движении, руки нервно касались одежды, а глаза пытливо всматривались в лицо Дерека.

– Будешь кофе? Я могу сделать, – предложил Дерек, хотя это, возможно, заставило бы их обоих нервничать. Или, в случае Стайлза, трястись.

– Было бы неплохо, – Стайлз протянул руку, проведя по волосам Дерека. – Но ты еще весь мокрый, – тихо проговорил он, и Дерек вздрогнул. – Давай я сделаю кофе, а ты переоденешься в сухое?

Так Дерек показал кофеварку и отправился в спальню, где быстро надел черную футболку и мягкие серые штаны. Когда он вернулся обратно, кофе готовился, а Стайлз, устроившись на стуле у кухонной стойки, отбивал пальцами ритм на гранитной поверхности. На секунду это показалось таким домашним, таким знакомым, успокаивающим и правильным, что грудь Дерека сдавило от этой иллюзии. 

– Надеюсь, ты ждал недолго, – сказал Дерек, подойдя и облокотившись на столешницу рядом со Стайлзом, и тот отрицательно покачал головой. Он снял очки, и Дерек слишком отвлекся на новую внешность Стайлза, вместо того чтобы придумать, с чего стоило бы начать разговор. 

– Извини, если это кажется пугающим, то есть я на твоем пороге, – наконец проговорил Стайлз. Он поерзал на стуле, бросив на Дерека немного робкий взгляд. – Просто я не хотел говорить в библиотеке. На людях.

Дерек сразу же подумал, что так Стайлз хотел мягко ему отказать, не унижая перед Айзеком или Бойдом. Он сжал кулаки и кивнул, чтобы Стайлз продолжал. Прямо сейчас он не был уверен, что сможет что-нибудь сказать.

Стайлз громко сглотнул и положил очки на столешницу. 

– Знаешь, мы правда очень разные. И я все еще не могу поверить, что ты любишь меня. 

Жуткое ожидание отказа проникло глубже, и Дерек заставил себя не отвернуться.

– Но дело в том, – продолжил Стайлз, – что хоть ты и думаешь, что Росомаха лучше Бэтмена, я все равно, кажется, немного в тебя влюблен.

Дерек изумленно уставился на него. 

– Или, ну, очень влюблен.

Когда до Дерека дошел смысл сказанного, он не сомневался ни секунды. Он просто выпрямился, обвив руками талию Стайлза, и поцеловал его. Не совсем удачно, потому что Стайлз ухмылялся безумно, и закончилось все тем, что Дерек в итоге поцеловал его зубы. Но Дереку было все равно, так как восторг от происходящего заискрился по венам, затмив все мысли.

Стайлз отстранился с легким смешком и провел носом по шее Дерека, встав со стула и прижав Дерека спиной к столешнице.

– Не могу в это поверить, – пробормотал Стайлз. – Правда сейчас не могу поверить, что это моя жизнь.

Дерек просто согласно что-то пробурчал, целуя его как следует, сцеловывая улыбку с его лица, целуя и добиваясь стона.

Мир Дерека сузился до ощущений их соединенных губ, их скользящих языков и тепла тела Стайлза напротив его собственного от груди до колен. А потом он почувствовал стремительный прилив адреналина, когда руки Стайлза начали жадно блуждать по его телу, под его футболкой, по его позвонкам, спускаясь все ниже. Дерек же, найдя родинку на ключице Стайлза, оставил там засос. Тот расцвел на Стайлзе так легко, так красиво. Как Дерек и думал, надеялся.

Стайлз застонал, стоило Дереку пройтись губами по его шее к его уху, останавливаясь несколько раз, чтобы почувствовать биение пульса Стайлза под языком. Ногти Стайлза царапали лопатки Дерека, невольно касаясь татуировки трискелиона, и, прежде чем он вспомнил, что они даже еще не ходили на свидание, Дерек скользнул рукой вниз, вокруг бедра Стайлза, лаская через джинсы его вставший член.

Все тело Стайлза тут же окаменело, а руки замерли на бедрах Дерека. 

Дерек почувствовал, как вспыхнул, отдернув руку. Черт, он все испортил менее чем за десять минут их отношений.

– Прости, прости, – зачастил он, отстраняясь от Стайлза, пока не столкнулся спиной со столешницей. – Не знаю, о чем я дум... ммм... – не успел он договорить, потому что Стайлз, рванув вперед, вновь смял их рты в поцелуе. 

Наконец оторвавшись от него, Стайлз тяжело задышал ему в шею. И снова заухмылялся.

– Ну, у меня есть предположение, о чем ты думал, – он взял руку Дерека и намеренно прижал ее обратно к своему стояку. У Дерека перехватило дыхание. – И как ты можешь заметить, – прошептал Стайлз ему на ухо, – я очень не против того, что происходит. Очень, очень не против. Даже словами нельзя выразить, как сильно я. Хочу. Этого, – он особо выделил последние слова, сжимая плечи Дерека, и толкнулся в его ладонь.

Дерек зажмурил глаза, опьяненный нарастающим запахом возбуждения Стайлза и стараясь не двигаться, поэтому потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, что руки Стайлза соскользнули с его плеч и он неловко возился с пуговицей и молнией на своих джинсах, потом стянул их вниз и перешагнул через них.

– Стайлз, – прохрипел он, опустив взгляд на выпуклость в ужасных клетчатых боксерах. Он не мог не думать: _«Слишком быстро. Я хочу сделать все правильно. Это не только секс. И мы едва знаем друг друга...»_ А потом прекратил, потому что нет, они знали друг друга. Они переписывались обо всем на свете. Пусть и не о сильно личном. Стайлз не знал, что Дерек был оборотнем, что все в семье Дерека были оборотнями, что Дерек никогда в жизни не состоял в отношениях и он никогда не захочет отпустить Стайлза. Не знал так много. Дерек тоже не знал многого о Стайлзе. Но знал, как Стайлз реагировал на разные вещи, стресс, счастье и недопонимание, и что его злило, а что заставляло смеяться, и он доверял Стайлзу. Он расскажет ему все, скоро, и Стайлз отреагирует правильно. Дерек это знал.

И вдруг он понял, что пристально рассматривал пятно на футболке Стайлза, сильно задумавшись. А Стайлз сейчас нервничал, стоя перед ним, внезапно выглядя меньше и неуверенно, прикусив губу, которая покраснела и опухла от поцелуев, и это все решило. Дерек стянул свою рубашку, потом Стайлза, и притянул его ближе. 

– Хочу этого, – прошептал он и поцеловал Стайлза в нежное местечко за ухом. – Хочу тебя, – его губы прошлись вниз по шее Стайлза, и он поднял его за бедра, пока тот не обернул ноги вокруг талии Дерека.

– Как ты можешь быть таким горячим? – выдохнул Стайлз ему между плечом и шеей. – И я о температуре. О внешности – это само собой. Но правда, ты только что был под зимним дождем. И дрожал. А сейчас ты словно обогреватель, или печка, или, не знаю, в общем понятно, горячая штучка. И я не жалуюсь, потому что вау, это приятно. Так приятно и так горячо. Но тебе должно быть все же немного холодно. Мне было бы.

Дерек повалил Стайлза на диван и забрался на него сверху. Это было невероятно – чувствовать Стайлза под собой, все его мышцы, тепло кожи и движения тела.

– Пожалуйста, только не говори, что у тебя жар, – попросил Стайлз.

Дерек покачал головой с нетерпением.

– Я же бегал. И это все-таки было минут двадцать назад. У меня было время согреться, – сейчас не стоило начинать разговор про оборотней.

Похоже, Стайлз был с ним на одной волне, потому что он приподнялся на локтях и скомандовал:

– Ладно, снимай, снимай свои штаны! Раз ты не умираешь от переохлаждения, то самое время раздеться. Сними их.

Что Дерек и сделал, немного посмеиваясь, прежде чем вылизать грудь Стайлза, спускаясь языком к его животу и дорожке волос, пробуя соленый пот и слабый вкус лимонной вербены на коже и ртом касаясь его члена через боксеры. Стайлз упал назад, запустив руки в волосы Дерека.

– Трахни… трахни меня, – простонал спустя минуту Стайлз, немного приподняв бедра. – Пожалуйста. Дерек.

Но Дерек сел на пятки, краснея и ненавидя себя за это. 

– У меня нет презерватива, – он никогда и никого не приводил в эту квартиру, никаких связей на одну ночь или любовников. Последние его отношения были с Кейт два года назад, и с тех пор он ни к кому не притрагивался. Если честно, она отбила у него желание заниматься сексом на долгое время.

Не то чтобы ему нужны были презервативы, но он не мог придумать, как сказать Стайлзу об этом, не затронув тему с оборотнями.

Однако Стайлз нашел выход. 

– Но есть смазка, так?

– Да. В спальне. Я могу пойти и принести, если надо. Но… – Дерек подцепил пальцами резинку боксеров Стайлза и немного потянул, обнажая острые линии его тазовых косточек. Блядь. – Я очень хочу тебе отсосать.

– Никаких жалоб насчет этого плана, – Стайлз приподнял бедра достаточно, чтобы Дерек мог стянуть с него боксеры. – Совершенно никаких претензий. Абсолютно. Ноль, nada…* 

Его речь оборвалась, стоило Дереку положить руки на внутреннюю часть бедер Стайлза и осторожно прижать губы к головке его члена.

– Я раньше этого не делал, – признался он, встретившись с глазами Стайлза. Его зрачки были огромными и темными. – Ничего из этого. Никогда прежде не был с парнем. Только с женщинами. 

_«Женщиной, единственное число_ , – подумал он, но вслух не сказал. _Кейт»_. Последний человек, о ком бы он хотел думать прямо сейчас.

Стайлз лишь пожал плечами, словно неопытность Дерека значения не имела. 

– Просто не используй зубы. В смысле, и так понятно, что не надо кусать, это я на всякий случай. Никаких зубов. И не переживай, даже если в первый раз не получится, для меня это все равно будет горячо, потому что это ты, понимаешь? Боже, просто сама мысль, что ты собираешься… Господи. Поверь, ты меня настолько испортил, что я нахожу это горячим.

– Отлично, – ухмыльнулся Дерек. – Хорошее напутствие. 

Он опустил свою голову и лизнул для пробы. Воодушевленный ответным вздохом Стайлза, он снова лизнул, проведя языком по особенно выступающей вене. Он проделал так несколько раз, а потом сделал глубокий вдох и, вобрав как можно больше в рот, принялся сосать. Пальцы Стайлза сжали его волосы на грани боли. Дерек решил, что ему нравится, и принялся сосать сильнее, поднимая и опуская голову, а Стайлз извивался на диване, пока его член не выскользнул изо рта Дерека с непристойно мокрым звуком.

– Сейчас кончу, – предупредил он и кончил, как только Дерек обхватил ладонью его член и провел по нему. Стайлз выгнул спину дугой, его ребра выступали под бледной кожей, а рот беззвучно открывался, и Дерек подумал, что это, возможно, самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо видел, а потом смутился своей сентиментальности. 

Он поднялся, чтобы принести салфетки и вытереть сперму со своей ладони и живота Стайлза, а после сплел их руки вместе и лег рядом, обняв его со спины, хотя на диване едва хватало места для них двоих и их ноги свешивались с края. Стайлз расслабился, позволив Дереку прижать его к себе. 

– У тебя все еще стоит, – сонно пробормотал Стайлз всего несколько секунд спустя. Он толкнулся своей пятой точкой по твердому члену Дерека, послав разряд по его позвоночнику. – И ты даже еще не снял белье.

– Все хорошо, – честно ответил Дерек, потому что да, он не кончил, но еще он не хотел двигаться, не тогда, когда Стайлз был изможден и отдыхал в его руках, излучая довольство, сонливость и тепло. Дерек не мог сопротивляться желанию прижаться губами к уголку рта Стайлза и слегка сжать его руку. Он так и оставался, совсем не двигаясь, пока глаза Стайлза не закрылись, а его дыхание не выровнялось.

Лежа так, Дерек мог чувствовать и слышать медленные, успокаивающие удары сердца Стайлза напротив своего собственного. Он не знал, что делать с этим легким, воздушным чувством в груди, восторгом от знания, что все взаправду, что Стайлз действительно любил его, что он рядом и не уйдет и Дерек мог так держать его. 

– Я несу твое сердце в себе, – прошептал он Стайлзу в волосы. – Твое сердце в моем*. 

Он бы не сказал этого, если бы Стайлз не спал, потому что это было глупо и неловко, с учетом того, что они были вместе примерно сорок пять минут. И зная, что не разбудил Стайлза, он снова прошептал эти слова и еще крепче его обнял. 

В итоге так он и заснул, зарывшись лицом в плечо Стайлза и окруженный _их_ запахом, смешанным воедино и теперь неразличимым. Во сне Дерек улыбнулся, потому что он сказал тогда Лоре правду: Стайлз делал его счастливым, счастливее, чем кто-либо, счастливее, чем он когда-либо был.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Nada (исп.) – ноль.   
> * «Я несу твое сердце в себе»; «Твое сердце в моем» – строчки из стихотворения Э. Каммингса «Я несу твое сердце в своем».


	12. Бонус.

Стайлз проснулся лицом на теплой груди Дерека. Его собственная кожа была липкой и потной (спасибо невероятному теплу тела Дерека), а когда он вытащил руку из запутанных волос Дерека, то обнаружил неприятно слипшиеся со сна глаза. Все лучше и лучше. Кроме того, ему срочно требовался кофе. В голове было туманно и крутилась единственная ясная мысль, что надо в душ. А потом, возможно, сделать блинчики, ведь — подняв голову, он заметил окно за спинкой дивана — темнело и это означало обеденное время, а еще то, что Стайлз точно должен приготовить завтрак. Очевидно же.  
Он дал себе пару секунд тепло поулыбаться красивому лицу Дерека, который спал с открытым ртом, прежде чем вывернуться из его осьминожьих объятий, чтобы найти ванную.  
А потом он подумал: _«Я просто дал своему библиотекарю сделать мне минет, а я даже не знаю, где что находится в его квартире»_.

Немного смущало то, что он теперь состоял в серьезных отношениях с этим парнем (причем, черт побери, Стайлз был почти уверен, что они подошли к краю стадии «Я люблю тебя»), а он раньше даже не был у него дома. Они никогда не устраивали киномарафонов, не готовили вместе ужин, не поедали мороженое, не болтали допоздна. Они только целовались, сколько, три раза? Четыре? Если не считать вечеринку Лидии, платонически спонтанное свидание в кофейне «У Джимми» и несвидание в кино, они никогда не видели друг друга вне стен библиотеки, насколько Стайлз помнил. 

Новизна всего этого в его голове странно сочеталась с легкостью в их сообщениях, восхищением в глазах Дерека и их объятиями сегодня днем. И тут появилась проблема мысленного любовного треугольника. Стайлз не мог ничего поделать, он все еще невольно продолжать видеть Дерека как двух отдельных людей: Хмурого Библиотекаря и Астронома. Одного он страстно желал, а в другого он влюбился по уши. Стайлз не думал, что ему потребуется так уж много времени, чтобы привыкнуть. Ему всего лишь нужно было узнать Дерека получше, не только по сообщениям. Однако пока это сбивало с толку, как на тех картинках с оптической иллюзией, где сначала видно красивую девушку, а после – носатую старуху. Что ж, так и было, за исключением того факта, что Дерек был безумно привлекателен с любого ракурса. 

И сейчас Стайлз чувствовал себя неуютно, блуждая совершенно голым по незнакомому месту. К счастью, квартира была не такой уж большой и первая дверь, которую Стайлз открыл, оказалась в ванную.  
Он закрылся на задвижку, а потом с минуту смотрел на замок в своем сонном и заторможенном от недостатка кофеина состоянии, вяло размышляя о том, почему он это сделал. Он напомнил себе, что нет ничего, чего бы Дрек уже не видел, и решил отпереть дверь.

Стайлз, может быть, и был немного в замешательстве от того, что внезапно стал парнем Дерека, но не испытал никаких угрызений совести, моясь потрясающими шампунем и мылом в чужой ванне. Дерек вложился в действительно хорошие продукты личной гигиены, совсем не похожие на дешевые вещи, купленные Стайлзом в супермаркете. 

Едва вытеревшись полотенцем, он недолго рассматривал возможность пройти в комнату Дерека и одолжить еще какую-нибудь одежду у своего нового бойфренда, но довольно быстро решил, что он лучше обойдется собственной (все так же раскиданной по кухонному полу), потому что рыться в чужих комодах было бы уже слишком личным. Почему-то это казалось более интимным, чем минет.

Стайлз напомнил себе, что даже не видел Дерек обнаженным.

Пока.

Все прекрасное еще впереди.

Проснувшись, первым делом Дерек заволновался, потому что он больше не лежал обнимая Стайлза. Пустое место на диване рядом с ним уже остыло, и запах Стайлза подсказал, что тот был здесь как минимум полчаса назад.

Дерек резко сел, глаза блеснули голубым, его всего затрясло, и мантра _«Он оставил меня, оставил меня, ушел, ушел, ушел...»_ заглушила все прочие мысли, все чувства. 

А потом голос Стайлза пробился через его панику. 

– О, привет, ты встал. Вовремя. Я готовлю блинчики! 

Дерек закрыл глаза, пока не удостоверился, что ярко-синий цвет его радужек вернулся к привычному коричнево-зеленому. Когда он вновь их открыл, Стайлз стоял перед ним, полностью одетый и в очках, и пах мылом Дерека – это и помогло успокоиться.

Стайлз еще держал дымящуюся чашку кофе. 

– Давай же, соня, выпей, – поддразнил он, поэтому Дерек взял у него кружку и отпил. 

– Если захочешь принять душ, то блинчики будут готовы к твоему выходу, – продолжил Стайлз, сияя. – Если только ты не из тех людей, которые полчаса моют волосы. Но это маловероятно. То есть ты вряд ли тратишь столько времени на мытье головы. О, и это мне напомнило, твой шампунь, мужик. Он потрясающий. Надеюсь, ты не против, что я немного одолжил. Точнее не одолжил, так как я уже его использовал и не смогу взаправду вернуть, но ты же понимаешь, о чем я… 

Дерек пил свой кофе, прислушиваясь к успокаивающему ритму голоса Стайлза, пока сердцебиение того не пришло в норму. Дерека это удивляло, как довольно спокойного человека, насколько в самом деле он не возражал против болтовни Стайлза. Как она успокаивала. Он не был уверен, что так будет всегда, но даже если это начнет его раздражать, то он бы мог это простить, решил Дерек. Он мог бы простить Стайлзу много чего, если бы понадобилось.

– Думаю, я схожу в душ, – наконец сказал Дерек, когда Стайлз сделал паузу, чтобы перевести дыхание.

Поднявшись, он понял, что пока Стайлз стоял в футболке и джинсах, на Дереке ничего не было кроме пары трусов. Он почувствовал небольшую неловкость, но не такую сильную, как он ожидал. 

Он поставил пустую кружку в раковину, а потом, просто потому что мог, взял в ладони лицо Стайлза и поцеловал его медленно и нежно, пробуя сливки и сахар на языке Стайлза, оставшиеся от его кофе.  
Когда он отстранился, Стайлз выглядел немного обалдевшим.

– Твои блинчики вот-вот сгорят, – усмехнулся Дерек и направился в душ, а Стайлз метнулся к плите.

В душе у Дерека было время подумать. Конечно, все мысли тут же возвращались к Стайлзу, чье сердцебиение он слышал через стены, чей запах теперь был по всей его квартире, его кухне, на его диване, в этой ванной. Он дразнил Дерека, давая ему понять, как все могло бы быть, если бы Стайлз был рядом и все время сюда приходил.

Не было причин думать, что этого не произойдет. Ведь Стайлз не отверг его. Как раз наоборот. Но он еще не знал о волке. Не знал, на что согласился. 

Ранее Дерек был так уверен, что Стайлз не станет возражать. Он захочет быть с Дереком несмотря ни на что. Сейчас же Дерек задавался вопросом, была ли это лишь попытка выдать желаемое за действительное. Реакцию Стайлза трудно предсказать. И к тому же он был человеком. До сих пор его единственная связь со сверхъестественным была в видеоиграх, книгах, фильмах и комиксах. Кто пообещает, что он не поведет себя как остальные, когда выяснит, что кое-что из того, о чем он читал, правда существует? Более того, что оно не только реально, но и опасно?

Большинство оборотней встречалось с другими оборотнями, и на то была причина. Дерек видел, что случилось с Лорой и ее последними серьезными отношениями. Они с Джошем провстречались два года, прежде чем объявить о помолвке. Тогда-то Лора и решила рассказать ему все и показать свою бета-форму. Он бросил ее. Ушел тем же вечером и отказался говорить с ней, оставив только письмо на ее пороге, написав, что она лгала ему и ему жаль, но он никогда не полюбит монстра.

Лора ни с кем с тех пор не встречалась, даже ни к кому не проявляла интерес. Она не была сломлена – она все так же командовала Дереком, флиртовала с официантами и с уверенностью смотрела на мир, — но ей было тяжело доверять людям, и теперь она стала более циничной и осторожной. И каждый раз, когда что-то напоминало ей о Джоше, каждый раз, когда она звонила Дереку в три утра, рыдая в трубку, или без предупреждения приходила к нему с кучей романтических комедий, ведерком мороженого и покрасневшими глазами, Дерек боролся с желанием своего волка выследить Джоша и разорвать его в клочья. Он показал бы этому куску дерьма, как на самом деле выглядит монстр.

Конечно, он подавлял этот порыв, потому что знал: Джош имел право сделать выбор. И что Лоре не стоило так долго от него все скрывать.

Впрочем, факт остается фактом: когда сестра рассказала любви всей своей жизни, кем на самом деле она была, Джош стал смотреть на нее со стойким отвращением и страхом и без колебаний вырвал себя из ее жизни. До того, как она все рассказала, он был любящим женихом, волновался о каждой детали свадьбы и восторгался Лорой по малейшему поводу. А после случившегося он больше никогда не хотел ее видеть. 

Дерек попытался представить, как Стайлз сделал то же самое, и не смог. Это было слишком больно. Он прочувствовал это на себя несколько минут назад, когда думал, что Стайлз ушел. Подсознательно он решил, что, может быть, перекинулся в оборотня во сне, а Стайлз, увидев это, сбежал. Дерек не мог проигнорировать то, что именно об этом он и подумал. Что именно этого он и боялся. Он должен уяснить для себя, что реакция Стайлза может быть как у Джоша.

И вот поэтому Дерек расскажет Стайлзу все как можно раньше. Он не сможет притворяться человеком месяцы или годы и при этом задаваться вопросом, любит Стайлз его или человека, которым он не является. Дерек должен был знать с самого начала, что Стайлз хотел и принимал его настоящего.

К тому времени, как он вышел из душа, решение было принято.

Дерек откусил от одного блинчика и замер на середине движения.

– Так вкусно, да? – нервничая, спросил Стайлз.

– Если честно... Я думал, что это черника, но нет. Шоколад.

– Ааа, – расслабился Стайлз и усмехнулся. – Ага. Шоколад, ми амиго.

Дерек послал блинчикам обиженный взгляд. 

– Это даже хуже, чем в тот раз, когда Лора смазала сливочным сыром кукурузный хлеб, а я вгрызся в него, думая, что это ванильный торт с глазурью.

Стайлз не мог не заржать. 

– Клёвый розыгрыш. Стоит запомнить.

– Я никогда не съем твой торт, ни за что, – мрачно пообещал Дерек.

– Ну и зря. Я готовлю прекрасный ванильный торт. А также много других видов тортов и просто обычной еды. Не то чтобы я хвастаюсь. Просто обещаю, что ты не пожалеешь, попробовав. Но только не из моей тарелки. Я воткну в твою руку вилку, если ты попытаешься провернуть принятый у парочек трюк, ну, где ты воруешь еду с моей тарелки. Я в этом плане собственник. 

Дерек фыркнул и продолжил с удовольствием уплетать блинчики с шоколадной крошкой. Несомненно, они были весьма хороши, а теперь он хоть знал, чего ожидать. 

– И все-таки, – сказал Стайлз, – хотел бы я видеть твое лицо, когда ты откусил от фальшивого торта, – хотя он полагал, что оно будет не сильно отличаться от обычного хмурого выражения Дерека, но все же. Стайлз подозревал, что было много разновидностей Хмурого Лица. Стайлз хотел бы распознать их все. И это была немного пугающая мысль – ничего долгосрочного, слишком рано, – поэтому он загнал ее подальше и легкомысленно проговорил: – И чтобы ты знал с начала наших отношений, я кладу шоколадные капли во все что можно. Блинчики, банановый хлеб, овсянку…

– Фу, у тебя нет вкуса, – простонал Дерек, но Стайлз был уверен, что тот дразнил. – Шоколадные капли в овсянке, серьезно?

– О да! Завтрак чемпионов. И сахар.

Дерек не выглядел впечатленным. 

Стайлз лишь пожал плечами.

– Чувак, как после всех наших сообщений ты об этом еще не узнал?

Он совсем не хотел проявлять недовольство, только пошутить, но Дерек нахмурился, словно воображаемые грозовые тучи собрались над его головой. 

– Есть еще много всего, чего я не знаю о тебе, – тихо сказал он. – Но хотел бы узнать.

Стайлз отложил вилку. 

– Оу. То же самое.

По мнению Стайлза, атмосфера вдруг стала слишком серьезной, поэтому он улыбнулся, потянулся через стол и чмокнул Дерека в щеку испачканными в сиропе губами. 

– Так что же у нас на повестке дня, о мой бойфренд? – спросил он, с намеком приподняв брови, когда Дерек скривился, вытерев липкое пятно на щеке тыльной стороной ладони. На словах «мой бойфренд» все его тело оцепенело, а глаза... На секунду Стайлзу показалось, что они сверкнули голубым вместо обычного зеленоватого оттенка, но он списал все на игру света или на то, что ему, вероятнее всего, просто почудилось.

– Мы бойфренды, так? – спросил он, потому что – странные блики в глазах или нет – Дерек совершенно точно напрягся на этом слове.

Дерек наклонился вперед и взял руку Стайлза в свою. Выражение его лица было слишком серьезным, с таким видом Дерек раньше забирал у Стайлза еду в библиотеке.

– Да. Конечно же да, – Дерек сжал руку Стайлза. Его взгляд стал решительным. А потом он без преувеличения продолжил: – Ты _мой_ , и если кто-нибудь тебя тронет, я его выпотрошу.  
Стайлз моргнул, тут же вспомнив свой первый разговор с Астрономом. По телефону, думая, что Стайлз был его бывшей, Дерек сказал что-то про ворваться в комнату. А потом, считая, что писал Лоре, что-то про вырывание горла. Зубами. Стайлз думал, что Дерек шутил. Дерек сказал то же самое про Лору. Он шутил, верно?

Стайлз прочистил горло и настороженно спросил:

– Мы можем на всякий случай уточнить, что ты не тайный серийный убийца или сумасшедший сталкер?

Он не собирался переживать об этом. Не собирался сходить с ума, напоминая себе, насколько Дерек его сильнее, что они одни в квартире и что у Стайлза нет причин доверять этому парню из-за нескольких чудесных задротских СМС о «Звездных войнах». Он не собирался паниковать. Нет.

Ладно, может быть, чуть-чуть.

Но раньше, чем он смог действительно понять, что случилось, Дерек шагнул к его стороне стола и посадил Стайлза к себе на колени, словно тот ничего не весил. При других обстоятельствах Стайлз нашел бы ситуацию расслабляющей, но прямо сейчас Стайлз чувствовал лишь сдерживаемую силу тела Дерека, окружающего его, оберегающего и касающегося его болезненно нежно и заботливо. Это успокаивало больше, чем любые слова, но паническую атаку нельзя было просто так включить или выключить, словно по щелчку. Стайлз просто не мог заставить себя мгновенно успокоиться. Паника все не уходила, нарастая внутри него так, что темнело в глазах. 

– Дыши, Стайлз, – скомандовал Дерек, а потом добавил мягче: – Дыши. Давай же, успокойся. Все хорошо, – говорил он прямо в волосы Стайлза. – Все хорошо. Прости. Я… я обещаю, что не пойду убивать людей. Я библиотекарь, помнишь? Это, считай, последняя из самых жестоких профессий на планете. И знай, я никогда не причиню тебе боль, – он отчаянно стиснул Стайлза в объятиях. – _Никогда_. Потому что люблю.

 _И-и-и-и вот оно_. Стадия «Я тебя люблю» достигнута. Назад пути нет. Хотя это лишь первый день их отношений. Почему-то ничего из этого не помогало Стайлзу расслабиться.

– Можем мы просто сейчас доесть блинчики и не говорить о чувствах? – наконец выпалил Стайлз, неизвестно сколько времени сжимая в руке футболку Дерека и заставляя себя вдыхать и выдыхать. Просьба прозвучала немного приглушенно, потому что Стайлз говорил в плечо Дерека, но тот его понял, ласково погладил Стайлза по спине и дал ему встать.

Сам же Дерек откинулся на стуле. 

– Не хочешь остаться на ночь? – предложил он немного робко. – Мне надо, хм, кое-что тебе рассказать.

– Что-нибудь важное?

– Да. Очень важное.

– О том, как изменились наши отношения? То есть я понимаю, что там еще нечего разбирать, если мы вместе всего лишь несколько часов и в основном проспали большую часть из них, и я не думаю, что мы уж на самом деле умудрились создать проблему еще до того, как эти отношения заработали, но… 

– Да, возможно, об этом, – перебил Дерек.

Он вдруг стал выглядеть таким неуверенным в себе. Стайлзу это совсем не понравилось.

– Думаю, я хочу остаться, – решил он. – Дай только напишу Скотту, – Дерек прищурился, услышав это имя, – и скажу, что меня не будет до завтра. А то он всю ночь будет переживать.

– Хорошо, – угрюмо проговорил Дерек и резко начал убирать тарелки в раковину.

Стайлз уже наполовину сочинил сообщение, когда до него дошло. Скотт. Скотт и Дерек.

Оставив телефон на столе, он подошел к Дереку. Губы того были сжаты в тонкую линию, и он явно отводил взгляд. Стайлз робко прислонился щекой к его плечу и переплел их руки. 

– Я знаю, что он рассказал тебе про меня, – мягко проговорил он. – О том, как я к тебе отношусь. Ему жаль. Он просто… не понял. В этом есть и моя вина, потому что я был недостаточно с ним честен о том сумбуре, что я чувствую к тебе. Мне стоило сказать об этом раньше, но... Я рад, что ты открылся несмотря на все на это. Рад, что ты не сдался.

– Он сказал, что ты любишь кого-то, – прошептал Дерек. – Что ты сам это ему рассказал. И знаю, ты сейчас признался, что любишь меня, но все же. Скотт сказал… а это было лишь неделю назад или около того… Ведь этого достаточно, чтобы еще в кого-нибудь…

– Чувак, нет. Остановись. _Я люблю тебя_ , – Стайлз сказал это искренне. – И я объяснил это Скотту. Просто это случилось раньше, чем я узнал, что ты тот же парень, с которым я кучу времени переписывался. Я был влюблен в того парня, и влюблен в тебя тоже, и… все так перемешалось в моей голове. Но поверь, больше никого не было.

Напряжение покинуло Дерека, он повернулся и зарылся лицом в шею Стайлза. И… Обнюхивал его?

– Итак, хм, – Стайлз решил не обращать внимание на это. По крайней мере, он недавно был душе. – Это просто я, или нам правда стоит обсудить новую ступень наших отношений, пока мы серьезно настроены?

Дерек окинул Стайлза печальным взглядом. 

– Да. Сейчас годится.

Он протянул руку и медленно провел пальцем по скуле Стайлза. А потом поцеловал его, сдержанно и неспешно, и от этого веяло такой тоской. Словно он прощался.  
Стайлз не собирался с этим мириться. 

– Ты меня пугаешь, Дерек. Никаких скорбных лиц, ведь я не расстаюсь с тобой. Думаю, мы можем заставить эти отношения продлиться как минимум два дня. Итак. Что случилось?

– Я, – Дерек запнулся и начал снова. – Я, – он нахмурился. – Сначала я покажу. Если скажу, ты посмеешься надо мной.

– Я не собираюсь над тобой смеяться, – заверил его Стайлз.

– Но ты мне не поверишь.

– Лад-но, – проговорил Стайлз, выделяя слоги. Он не был наивным человеком, но Дереку он доверял. Стайлз знал, что поверит в секрет Дерека, каким бы он ни был. Но хорошо. Если Дерек так этого хотел... – Тогда покажи и расскажи.

В этот раз это не было ошибкой. Радужки глаз Дерека поменяли цвет, красивый зелено-карий постепенно светлел и изменялся в неестественный голубой.

– Дерек, твои глаза! Такие красив… – начал было Стайлз и запнулся. Потому что не только глаза Дерека изменились.

– Это клыки. Дерек, откуда у тебя клыки? И жутко сверкающие глаза, но клыки. Чувак, _клыки_. Ох. И когти, как видно, – добавил он, когда Дерек поднял руку, пошевелив пальцами.

Глаза Дерека снова стали нормальными, и он втянул клыки и когти до того, как заговорил. 

– Я оборотень, – произнес он безжизненным тоном. _«Ну же, покончим со всем, скажи, что бросаешь меня из-за этого. Я готов»._

Только вот Стайлз думал совсем не об этом. 

– Так вот почему ты считаешь, что Росомаха лучше Бэтмена! У вас двоих есть втягивающиеся крутые когти!

– Серьезно, Стайлз? Это первое, что пришло на ум? – раздраженно спросил Дерек, совсем не выглядя таким. Он выглядел успокоившимся.

– У тебя тоже есть регенерация? А суперсила и выносливость? А улучшенное восприятие?

– Да на все перечисленное, – кивнул Дерек. 

– Оу, а ты можешь сказать, когда кто-нибудь лжет по их сердцебиению?

– Почти всегда, – скромно пожал плечами Дерек. – Росомаха – на самом деле хорошее сравнение. За исключением того, что мой скелет не из адамантия.

Стайлз знал, что у него появилось мечтательное выражение на лице, но не мог с этим ничего поделать. 

– Не могу поверить, что встречаюсь с настоящим Росомахой, – выдохнул он. – Это как рай для гика.

– О, – добавил Дерек немного буднично, – и мне не нужны презервативы. Никакого риска получить ЗППП.

– Приятно знать, – ответил Стайлз, понимающе кивнув. Он мог тоже притвориться спокойным. – И… Еще один вопрос. Ты действительно увлекаешься астрономией?

– Что? – Дерек наморщил нос в замешательстве. Это было очаровательно. 

– Ты тот парень, которому я писал, а еще тот парень, который случайно позвонил мне в библиотеке, когда хотел поговорить про полную луну со своей бывшей. Припоминаешь?

Дерек покраснел. 

– Ага. Насчет этого. Эрика не моя бывшая. Она новый член нашей стаи.

– Волчьей стаи?

– Да. Моя мама главная, альфа. Вся моя семья в стае – мои сестры, Лора и Кора, отец, дядя Питер и его семья. Плюс еще несколько обращенных. Эрика, например. И Айзек.

Как будто этот день не мог стать еще более странным.

– Кроткий библиотекарь Айзек, который знает твои предпочтения в кофе? Этот Айзек? Оборотень?

Дерек кивнул. 

– Вау. Я пытаюсь представить его с клыками и просто не получается, – Стайлзу нужно было увидеть, чтобы поверить. – Итак… А кто-нибудь еще, кого я знаю, является по совместительству сверхъестественным существом?

– Не думаю, нет, но я еще не видел всех твоих друзей.

– Ага, – повторил Стайлз. Точно. Он собирался рассказать друзьям, что встречается с Дереком. Друзьям, которые считали Дерека мудаком, ненавидящим Стайлза. Это будет забавный разговор.

Дерек словно знал, что Стайлз снова начал о чем-то переживать (а чтение мыслей – тоже одна из оборотнических сил?), поэтому быстро сменил тему. 

– Ты все еще остаешься на ночь? 

Он ласково улыбнулся, словно был уверен, что Стайлз скажет «да». В этой улыбке не было прежней восторженности. Нет, это была совершенно новая улыбка, более сдержанная, но и более внимательная, словно Дерек заглядывал глубоко в душу Стайлза и его радовало то, что он там видел. Стайлз решил, что эта улыбка ему нравится. Теперь она была одной из его любимых.

…А потом он удивился тому, когда же стал таким безнадежным романтиком, который восхищался каждым изменением на лице своего парня.

Не то чтобы у Дерека было по-другому.

– Останусь _навсегда_ , – поправил Стайлз не задумываясь. Но прежде чем он начал оправдываться (серьезно, он только что предложил жениться на Дереке? Неужели так оно и было? С такой легкостью преодолевать стадии отношений…), Дерек поцеловал его со всей искренностью и прижал к кухонной стойке.

– Что ж, – выдохнул Стайлз, стоило Дереку переключиться на его шею и облизать внушительного размера засос, оставленный им ранее. – Не знаю, как у тебя, но я прям почувствовал дежавю.

Дерек тихо рассмеялся. 

– Могу это исправить. В этот раз, может, обойдемся без дивана?

Без лишних слов он взял Стайлза за руку и повел за собой – в спальню, как решил Стайлз. Он все еще не видел ее, но собирался.

Он озорно усмехнулся и выдернул руку. Дерек на секунду растерялся, прежде чем Стайлз запрыгнул на него, обхватив руками шею, а ногами – торс. Дерек ни на миллиметр не покачнулся, хотя Стайлз был ростом с него, весил как минимум восемьдесят килограммов, и к тому же никто не отменял силу инерции. Нет, Дерек только подхватил его под зад, с легкостью придерживая. Сверхъестественные бойфренды офигенны.

– Мне определенно стоит начать называть тебя Логаном! А еще поздравляю, ты только что выиграл в нашем затяжном споре. Росомаха круче Бэтмена.

Дерек повернул голову, чтобы скептически взглянуть на Стайлза. 

– Серьезно?

– Нет. Ты такой наивный, – хихикнул Стайлз ему в шею. В буквальном смысле хихикнул. Сейчас он чувствовал себя слегка пьяным. – Но я решил сравнять счет, так что мы оба можем быть счастливы, – Стайлз нетерпеливо пихнул пятками поясницу Дерека. – А сейчас, никогда не думал, что это скажу, но хватит про Бэтмена. Нам тут нужно потрахаться. 

– Это не _я_ начал про супергероев.

Стайлз надулся, хотя Дерек этого не видел. 

– И ты ничего не скажешь про ту часть, где я намекнул на секс?

Дерек опрокинул Стайлза на кровать и усмехнулся, когда тот пискнул. 

– Никаких жалоб насчет этого плана, – процитировал он слова Стайлза, и его самодовольная улыбка превратилась в хищный оскал. – Совершенно никаких претензий. Абсолютно… 

– Ноль, nada* , понял, – закончил за него Стайлз и вытянул руки. – Иди уже сюда и поцелуй меня.

Дереку не нужно было повторять дважды. Он наклонился к нему и счастливо прошептал в рот:

– Мой, ты мой.

– А ты мой, – согласился Стайлз, стоило их телам соприкоснуться. – Ты мой, а я твой. И поэтому ты обязан втрахать меня в матрас прямо сейчас. 

Но Дерек все делал медленно, раздевал их, дразнил Стайлза легкими поцелуями и укусами, вылизывал его лицо, шею, грудь, пока тот больше уже не мог терпеть. Стайлз схватил руку Дерека и прижал ее между своих ног. 

– Смазка? – напомнил он.

Дерек скатился с него, как раз чтобы найти ее в верхнем ящике тумбочки. 

Они не спешили, потому что Дерек никогда не делал этого раньше. Стайлз раскрыл себя пальцами и направил Дерека в себя, облегчая ему задачу. Они часто останавливались, чтобы просто целоваться, шептать ничего не значащие фразы и скользить руками по обнаженной коже, изучая тела друг друга. А когда Дерек наконец начал толкаться, все закончилось очень быстро, потому что оба были переполнены чувствами и не могли долго продержаться. Было хорошо, слишком хорошо. Стайлз не лгал, когда говорил, что все будет невероятным, потому что это будет с Дереком.

Позже Дерек дочиста его вылизал, и отчего-то Стайлз не нашел это отвратительным. А еще он как-то удержался от собачьих шуточек по этому поводу. Они залезли под одеяло, лениво целуясь, и Стайлз уснул, уставший, но довольный, переплетясь ногами с ногами Дерека и уткнувшись носом в его плечо. Если таким был только первый день их отношений, то он уже с нетерпением ждал второго.

**Конец.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nada (исп.) – ноль


End file.
